Ouvertüre in Snow
by EireneHarmonia
Summary: Is this… is this what it feels like? Is this love? To cherish and care for someone so deeply and so profoundly that I would put his life above everything else: above my kingdom, above my family, and above myself? Jack, you have left me with no other choice but to admit it. Jack x Elsa. Collection of One-Shots and Mini-Arcs.
1. Ouvertüre

**Disclaimer**: This work of fan fiction uses characters from Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood, and Frozen which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, and the Walt Disney Company respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

_Don't look at me with that light glance_

_Don't speak of love easily_

_If you want my heart, you need to take my pain too_

_Because you will be pricked by my thorns someday_

– Lee Hi

* * *

Winter Page – _Vampire Knight Guilty_ Original Soundtrack

* * *

Ouvertüre

It was a storm, snowflakes falling heavily in erratic and clumped amounts as if it was reflecting their wild and unrestraint emotions. The storm raged on around them, sweeping their hair and clothes. But neither of them cared: this was their element anyway.

They stood a few meters apart, facing each other as a stream of emotions ran through their features.

Pain – For he didn't want her to leave.

Anger – For she didn't want him to stop her.

Grief – He knew that she wouldn't listen.

Fear – She would not, could not hurt him.

Yearning – For all they wanted was the world to stop turning.

"Don't go." He said, begging her even.

She bit her lip, balling her gloved hand into a fist as she tried to hold back a screaming sob.

"Please don't go, Elsa"

"I have to, Jack."

"Elsa, you can't just leave. What about your parents and Anna?" he asked, his voice growing smaller and quieter until it was only a whisper in the wind, "And – and what about _me_?"

She turned away, hugging herself in despair. She didn't want to leave, she honestly did not want to go, but what choice did she have?

"No, Jack." She snapped, "You can't, I'll only end up hurting you – like I do to everyone else. I- I couldn't bare it if something happened to you because of me."

Then she couldn't hold it in anymore: she started crying, large tears fell from her eyes as she took short, gasping breaths to try and calm the tempest in her heart.

"Please, Jack. Don't make this harder than it already is." She said, her voice cracking.

"Elsa…no, please –"

She turned away and walked into the blowing snow and wind.

So this is the pain of love, to give someone your heart completely only to have it crushed to pieces before your eyes.

"No – Elsa!" he cried, reaching out for her and trying to stop her. But it was in vain, Elsa's storm will not relent and he was nothing with the conduit of his powers.

"Good bye, Jack." She whispered.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hello everyone, Eirene here! Welcome to the first chapter of _Ouvertüre in Snow, _a collection of one-shots and mini-arcs revolving around Jack Frost from _Rise of the Guardians _and Elsa of Arendelle from _Frozen_! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and I hope you join on me on this journey!

Thank you!

**Please favourite, follow, and review!**

Cordially,

_EireneHarmonia_


	2. Ballade

Disclaimer: This work of fan fiction uses characters from Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood, and Frozen which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, and the Walt Disney Company respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

_Here, listen: the sound of the ocean, captured in a shell._

_Like a memory. _

_Imagine if it held something different. _

_Something more than just a sound, but just as real._

_What if we had a chance to remember something that we never experienced?_

_Tell me what happens, or what happened. _

_In this memory that never existed until now. _

_What would you want to remember?_

– Wesley Chan of WongFu Productions, _Shell_

* * *

Chapter Soundtrack:

Dreaming Out Loud – One Republic

A Single Memory – George Shaw

* * *

Ballade

A cacophony of phone rings rang throughout the house. Jingle Bells ringing in the Great room, Swan Lake playing in the main hall, the standard ringtone playing in the kitchen, and Happy Birthday playing on the upstairs phone.

Anna flew into the Great room from the hallway, sliding on the mahogany wood in her socks before grabbing the phone off of its charger.

"Hello?" she asked, crashing into the ivory leather couch and plopping backwards on it, "Arendelle residence."

A deep chuckle resounded from the phone, "Hey Anna."

"Oh Jack!" Anna cried.

"Lovely weather we are having today." He commented.

She looked out the large windows, staring at the Wintery Wonderland outside where snow blanketed everything in sight and was still falling in delicate puffs. It was beautiful – looking at it from the inside – but she knew that it was freezing cold out there. She rolled her eyes.

"It's like -22 degrees Fahrenheit **(1)** out there! Only you and Elsa would think that this weather is 'lovely,' Jack."

He chuckled, "Speaking of your sister, what is she doing?"

"She's walled up in her room again, studying madly for her MCAT **(2)** exam."

"Gosh, for someone who is barely in her 20's, she acts like she's 40."

Anna laughed. "You are right, there, Jack. I'll give you that much."

He chuckled. "Anyway, can I talk to your sister?"

"Sure, just a second – be warned though, she's a beast when she's trying to study."

"Don't I know it," He replied.

She flipped backwards off the couch then, landing on the plush purple rug with a thud before running towards, then up the stairs and slamming into Elsa's room. Elsa jumped from her chair, the lead in her pencil snapping off with the force of her surprise.

"Anna!" Elsa cried, "I told you not to –"

"Jack's on the phone," Anna interrupted, handing Elsa the phone, dashing out the door, and slammed it before Elsa could get another word out. Elsa stared blankly at the closed door before putting the phone, tiredly, to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Why hello there, Elsa," Jack said sweetly. "Hope I'm not bothering you while you are doing something important."

"I was studying, Jack."

"Then I am definitely not bothering you. Good. I'll be at your front door in 30 minutes, be ready then, 'cause we are going out!"

She gave an exasperated sigh. "Jack, my exam is in –"

"Three months, Elsa." Jack interrupted, "You can spare an afternoon with me. Come on, you're stressing out too much, you'll end up getting ulcers at this rate."

"Jack, you can't get ulcers from being stressed."

"Really? Huh…. I thought that you can…" he murmured, his tone genuinely surprised and curious.

Elsa smiled at his antics.

"Well, anyway. It doesn't matter if stress causes ulcers or not. Cause of one thing I am certain its stress is bad and you are terribly stressed. Come on, one afternoon with me? I haven't seen you all month." He said, nearly begging, and Elsa could just imagine the puppy-dog eyes that Jack would be pulling. She sighed. Jack knew he won her over.

"Alright, Jack."

"Yes!"

"You said 30 minutes right?"

"Yep! See you then!"

Elsa rolled her eyes before clicking the off button on the phone and tossing it onto her bed. She stood from her desk chair and stretched her arms over her head – not realizing how stiff her shoulders were.

She walked over to her closet then and began to pull out a couple pieces of clothes.

"Anna!" she called, as she walked over to her mirror and began to weave her platinum blonde hair into a side-braid. Anna slowly and cautiously opened the door before poking her head inside.

"Yes… Elsa?" she asked, scared that her older sibling might scold her for barging into her room.

"I'm going out for the afternoon with Jack; there should be some leftovers from yesterday if I don't get home early enough to make dinner. But text me if you want me to get anything before I come home, alright?"

"Woah, you are actually not going to study, Elsa?" Anna asked, opening the door fully now with her mouth gaping open. Elsa glanced at her sister as she secured her hair with a tie and decorated her plait with snowflake pins.

"I know that I should but Jack would not relent! I mean –"

But the white-blonde haired girl never finished her sentence, for Anna had tackled her onto the bed, squealing happily as she squeezed Elsa in a hug.

"I don't remember the last time that you went out for something other than errands! This is a truly memorable day!"

"Anna, I went out for your birthday last month."

"But that was _last month._" Anna emphasized. Elsa laughed at her younger sister's antics.

"Alright, alright. I understand that it's been a while. But you need to get off of me, Jack's coming soon and I need to get ready."

* * *

Jack slowly pulled up on the driveway to the Arendelle residence, taking in the beauty of the manor. It was one of the oldest buildings in Burgess – but that doesn't really explain its castle-like structure... However it doesn't matter; it was beautiful, with its grey stone walls and large glass windows framed with dark-coloured wood. And on the inside, the main hall was decorated as if it was made of _ice._ Jack loved coming over to the Arendelle's.

In the midst of his musing, Elsa stepped out from the front door wearing a pale-blue, wool sweater; black jeans; and a pair of beige-coloured, fur boots. She wore her hair in her signature side-plait, decorated with the sparkling snowflake pins. And to top it all off, Elsa had on her classic purple eye-shadow and a dark pink stain on her lips.

She locked the door quickly behind her before slipping the keys into her black purse and making her way, calmly, to the Jack's silver SUV. It wasn't Jack's car to be exact, for he had a dark blue sedan, but rather it was his family's vehicle. She wondering why Jack didn't take his own car, but she shoved it aside as no big deal. When she opened the passenger door and slipped in the car, Elsa didn't even bother to brush the fallen snow from her hair or clothes.

"Alright!" Jack cried, pulling the car into gear just as Elsa pulled the seatbelt over, "to the lake!"

Elsa laughed. Of course Jack's idea of a date is to go to his favourite place in Burgess. Elsa glanced over at her boyfriend, noticing that all Jack wore was the blue and white varsity jacket of their university, a white t-shirt, dark jeans, and a pair of black Converse. Neither of them looked as though they were dressed to spend the afternoon outside in such freezing weather. But it didn't matter. Elsa smiled, Jack's love for the ice and snow was one of the few things that were similar between the two of them. He was all fun and games while she was a lot more responsible and diligent. But then again, opposites do attract.

She leaned back into her seat and crossed her legs over each other, preparing to enjoy the short journey to Jack's favourite lake.

"So, how was your morning?" she asked.

"You would know how my morning was if you turned on your cellphone." Jack said, rolling his eyes teasingly. Elsa sighed; the blonde-haired girl hated the tiny little piece of technology because she never quite understood how it worked.

Elsa grumbled before pulling the small touch screen device from her pocket, turning it on to realize that Jack had sent her seven messages today. She sighed before scrolling through each of the texts.

Good morning, Snowflake! How are you today? 8:54 A.M.

I'm so bored, Elsa. There is nothing to do. 9:36 A.M.

You turned your phone off again, didn't you? 10:12 A.M.

You're so mean to me. 10:45 A.M.

Honestly, Elsa, I could be dying and you wouldn't know because you have your phone off. 12:41P.M.

That's it, if you don't text me back in half an hour I am going to call your house. 2:03 P.M.

I'm calling. 2:33 P.M.

Elsa smiled at the texts, imagining Jack mope around the house as the day went by. His lips sinking into a deeper pout each time he reached for his phone to check for a message from her.

"I'm sorry." Elsa said, placing her hand on his shoulder softly. Jack huffed, glancing at her while trying to keep his eyes on the road.

"I never meant to shut you out. I just kind of forgot that my phone existed." Elsa said, mumbling the last part. The car pulled to a slow stop at a red-light and Jack took the opportunity to lean over from his car seat. He planted a soft and sweet kiss on her temple, breathing in the muted floral perfume with a subtle hint of cocoa that she was wearing – her favourite, he remembered.

"I'm just playing with you, Snowflake." he whispered softly in her ear, he heard a half-sigh-half-laugh fall through her lips.

"Keep your eyes on the road."

* * *

When they arrived at the lake, it would seem that Jack planned for them to spend the afternoon relaxing in the back of the SUV, for he had piled a bunch of pillows and blankets in the back, creating soft and comfortable nook. He even brought a picnic basket of sandwiches, juice, fresh fruits, and of course ice-cream: a small single serving of chocolate for her and one of mint-chocolate for him.

Elsa sighed happily as the taste of creamy, sweet, and decedent chocolate ice-cream hit her tongue. Beside her, Jack chuckled, scooping a mouthful of mint-chocolate ice-cream and shoving it into his mouth.

They sat together in the back of Jack's SUV, lounging with the pillows propped behind their backs and blankets scattered around, discarded for its warmth was not needed. The trunk door was opened, allowing fresh and cool wintery air to circulate inside the car.

Jack suddenly sighed, having finished his ice-cream and tossed the container carelessly into the picnic basket. He stretched and then placed an arm over Elsa's shoulder, pulling her closer to him. She laughed as he kissed her hair tenderly. She set down her half eaten ice-cream, shifting closer to the white-haired boy as they lay. Elsa rested her legs on Jack's, her back propped against his chest as they watched the snow drift down onto the serene frozen lake.

"Will you go to Norway?" he asked suddenly. Elsa suddenly stiffened.

He was in graduate school now. She was just about finished with her undergraduate, as she applied for several schools, one which was in Norway... It was difficult to them to find the time to go on dates anymore, and if she actually goes to school in Norway… will she ever be able to see Jack as often? Elsa sat up, crossing her legs as she turned to face Jack. She stared at him, watching him as he shifted when she moved.

"Maybe," She said, "I'm not sure yet."

He kept his face low, his beautiful eyes frowning at a forgotten blanket.

"I don't want you to go." He murmured, "But I want you to chase your dreams. I'm torn, Elsa."

Elsa's soft smile slowly fell as her heart also twitched with sudden yearning. She reached up to touch his face, caressing his cheeks with her fingers. He looked up the moment her fingers touched his face. She leaned closer, pulling him to her as she pressed her forehead softly against his. Their noses touched. She could smell and feel his cool and minty breath. Jack's eyes fluttered close the moment her forehead touched his, his dark eyelashes brushing against her face. She closed her eyes as well, savouring this sweet and delicate moment.

"I know." She whispered, "But that doesn't matter now. Think about the present, Jack. Remember this moment where there is just you and I, together on this wintery day."

He slowly pressed forward, before softly catching her lips with his.

She pushed against his lips, trying to express her affection and love with a single, intimate touch. He pulled away, only for a second to whisper a few words.

"I love you."

_"I love you too, Jack." _

* * *

**(1)** – 22 degrees Fahrenheit: Roughly equals – 30 degrees Celsius

**(2)** MCAT: Medical College Admission Test

* * *

**Author's Note: **… This isn't Nocturne, I know. But I kind of hit a writer's block with the Nocturne story arc thus far. I mean, I know exactly where I want to go, I know what I want to do and everything! I just… don't know how to get there yet… So I decided to write another one-shot to, maybe, satisfy your guise's desire for some Elsa and Jack interaction while I try to figure out my thoughts.

So, I hope you enjoyed Ballade! In this verse, Elsa's 21, she is almost finished her undergraduate degree and is applying to med school. Jack is 23 years old, in his 2nd year of his Master's Degree in Physiotherapy.

Thank you to:

**vkfreako, DeniseArgon, DarkbladerX666, , Guest, Hawky, Shark Queen 2014, rokusan23, Hao2BreakCandlesPart12, WritersElemental, yumiayumu02, JoPoGirlsKickAss, Guest, X-menQueen, Musical2day, BlueStar'sFire, AyameKitsune, **and **LilliannaStone**

for reviewing! Your guys' reviews, support, and praise brighten my day and make me feel so much better and more confident about my writing skills, especially when university is trying to beat me down and keep me there.

**rokusan23:** Ahaha, glad to help you get the attention of a hot dude.

** WritersElemental:** I am not too sure as to how I am going to have this so-called "fight" you are just going to have to wait to find out. But I assure you, it's going to be fun. Thank you so much for your curiosity and engagement in the plot!

Until next time!

**Please follow, favourite, and review!**

Cordially,

_EireneHarmonia_


	3. Nocturne: The First Movement - Part I

Disclaimer: This work of fan fiction uses characters from Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood, and Frozen which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, and the Walt Disney Company respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

_If I touch anything, it freezes so I'm afraid to hold your hand_

_Because if you come close to me, your heart might catch a cold too_

– Epik High ft. Lee Hi

* * *

La Valse D'Amelie (Version Orchestra) – Yann Teiersen

* * *

Nocturne: First Movement – Part I

Elsa sighed, before moving to smooth out her new dress. She had exchanged her traditional blue crystal, off-the shoulder dress for a tulle beige-coloured gown with intricate designs made of ice and snow along the torso and full sleeves. She kept her hair in her signature side-braid with snowflake pins keeping in place. However, because it was a formal ball, Elsa had no choice but to wear the crown that marks her as Queen.

But of what? The crown states that she is the Queen of Arendelle, however, what is she known as? Elsa the Snow Queen. Elsa the Queen of Ice.

She was lost. Lonely, for no one would love someone with a reputation like hers and with an appearance so cold. But of course, there were those who wished to court her. She was of great beauty after all. But after a single dance at a ball, lasting only a couple minutes, they all backed away after feeling how cold her skin was and how piercing her gaze.

Her touch freezes their hands.

And their skin burns her anyway.

It wasn't that she purposely wants to hurt them, it was just her temperature was lower than others because of her powers. Her touch feels like ice and their skin feels like fire to her.

She never had the heart to tell Anna though.

So here she stands upon the dais, smiling obligatorily while her guests enjoy the party.

Elsa watched as her younger sister twirled around the dance floor with Kristoff, laughing as he stepped on her toes and she stepped on his. In the corner, Olaf fed Sven several carrots from the table while talking the reindeer's ear off about how his day was. She smiled softly – at least everyone was happy. Elsa smiled wider when she saw Anna make her was across the dance floor towards the dais.

"Elsa, why aren't you dancing, come on, there are lots eligible bachelors!"

"I'm alright here, Anna. You go enjoy yourself." Elsa said softly with a quiet laugh. Anna pouted, and was about to open her mouth to retort but Olaf beat her to it, pulling her onto the dance floor with him.

"Dance with me, Anna!"

Elsa laughed, shaking her head while making a silent resolve. She shouldn't be letting her thoughts get to her – this is a party, she should be having fun too. And what is more fun than eating a bunch of chocolate? So she walked over to the table, intending to grab a plate piled high with delicate sweets. However, on her way over, something – or rather, someone – collided with her, sending the Queen of Arendelle off her balance. Elsa waved her arms in surprise, and tried to catch her balance as she tipped backwards. But to no avail: she was going to end up on the floor one way or another.

Elsa turned her head, planning to ensure that her impact onto the ground was as painless as possible. However, to her surprise, something caught her around the waist, holding her up and preventing her from smashing into the ivory floors.

She whipped around in alarm, only to be met with a pale, but handsome face, a pair of vibrant blue eyes, and a shock of silvery-white hair. She could see her surprised face reflected in his wide eyes, and he too was just as shocked as she was.

Around them, the world carried on, the orchestra still played, the guests still chatted, and the dancers still twirled on the dance floor. And no one noticed that the Queen of Arendelle had fell into the arms of a stranger. He suddenly realized their compromising position, with him leaning over her, his arms around her waist and her arched over. He quickly set her up right and let go.

But Elsa didn't mind the contact – in truth, she revelled in it. For it did not _burn._

The handsome white-haired stranger sheepishly took a step back before giving her a deep and graceful bow.

"My apologizes, Lady Queen. I should have been looking where I was going." He said in a deep, masculine tone.

She graced him with a polite curtsy of her own.

"It is fine, no harm done…." She trailed off, giving him the cue to announce his name and title. A bright and relaxed smile formed on his face knowing that the Queen was not angry. After seeing his smile, Elsa knew that a smile always belonged on the stranger's face.

"I am Jackson Overland Frost, Duke of Burgess." He said, bowing once again, and this time offering his palm to her. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Lady Queen."

She placed her fingers in his outstretched hand, not even hesitating like she usually did, for she was curious, wondering if she was only imagining the cool touch from before. His hand was soft – it did not burn her fingers like the touch of others do. Elsa's eyes widened – _his palm did not burn her fingers_.

The Duke of Burgess raised her fingers to his lips, and kissed the back of her hand. Elsa nearly gasped. Surely she was imagining things – for how could his touch not burn? His lips were soft and gentle as they pressed against her skin. But that was all that they were. When he released her hand, she slowly pulled back, rubbing her knuckles out of curiosity. Did she lose the feeling in her hand? No, she should still feel her fingers rubbing against the skin.

His smile faded when he saw how she was cautiously rubbing her knuckles with a dazed look on her face.

"I am sorry to take off like this, Lady Queen," he started, Elsa glancing up from the ground, "but I am needed in my country. The party was lovely, thank you for the invitation." He said, nodding his head in acknowledgement before turning to take his leave.

"Elsa," she cried before he left, reaching out with her gently-kissed hand. The Duke turned around, his eyebrow raised in confusion, "just Elsa would be fine, Lord Jackson Frost."

His smile widened, showing off a row of pearly white teeth. "Then just call me Jack." He replied.

She smiled. "Good bye, Jack."

"Until next time, Elsa."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hello everyone! Hope you are having a wonderful December day! Please, please, give me a review if you enjoyed the latest installment of _Ouvertüre in Snow._ For reviews tell me whether or not I am doing a good job… and they boost my confidence a lot.

Thanks to those who have reviewed, favourite, and followed _Ouvertüre in Snow._ Your support and appreciation gives me great happiness.

In addition to that, if anyone is interested in another Jack Frost story, I wrote a Jack Frost x Original Character one-shot series called _Snow Drop_. Check it out if you guys are interested and leave a review if you enjoy it!

**Please favourite, follow, and review!**

Cordially,

_EireneHarmonia_


	4. Nocturne: The First Movement - Part II

Disclaimer: This work of fan fiction uses characters from Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood, and Frozen which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, and the Walt Disney Company respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

_You can't just stay in your corner of the forest waiting for others to come to you._

_You have to go to them sometimes. _

– A.A Milne, _Winnie the Pooh_

* * *

Main Theme – Final Fantasy VII OST

* * *

Nocturne: First Movement – Part II

Elsa sighed tiredly as her Royal Advisor, Sebastian, read through letters, invitations, and reports from Arendelle's allies and trading partners. Currently, it was a letter from the Southern Isles.

After the fiasco that occurred two years ago, the Southern Isles have been much, much friendlier in order to repay the Kingdom of Arendelle for the crimes committed by Prince Hans. The King even offered several newly built ships in apology, but she declined the gift.

"Lady Queen," Sebastian called, opening another letter, "you have a marriage proposal from the King of Norilona. He wishes to betroth his eldest son, Crown Prince Theodore – who is 20 years of age – to you."

Elsa nearly dropped her head onto her desk as she held back a groan. She was 23 years old now, word of her wintry beauty, eligibility, and Arendelle's wealth traveled far and wide. She had received many letters and advances from potential suitors, most of her advisors are pushing her to find someone to marry soon. They all suggest that she wed another monarch in order to gain a political advantage, but she didn't want to marry for politics. She wanted to find love, like Anna was able to.

"Refuse the proposal, Sebastian. I have no wish to marry a man who is younger than I." Elsa stated calmly, using age as an excuse. Sebastian frowned, obviously displeased with Elsa's decision. But she is queen and he knew her since her birth. He had seen the turmoil that Elsa had gone through, so to him, her happiness comes first above all else. Sebastian placed the letter in the pile of posts he needed to reply to and then went to pick up another. He quickly pealed the wax seal off the envelope and unfolded the thick piece of ivory-coloured paper.

"Her Royal Majesty, Queen Elsa of Arendelle," Sebastian read directly from the letter, "and Her Highness, Princess Anna of Arendelle, have been cordially invited to attend the 25th birthday party of His Highness, Prince Jackson Overland Frost, Duke of Burgess at the court of His Royal Majesty King James Overland Frost of the Western Isles on November 21st."

Elsa sat up, her dark eyebrows furrowing in thought. Prince Jackson Overland Frost, she remembered him from somewhere. Perhaps the Winter Ball that took place last year? Suddenly it came to her: his infectious smile, his silver-white hair, his cool and soft touch.

"Will you attend, My Lady? Or will it be just the Princess again?"

"No, I think I will go to this one, Sebastian."

* * *

Anna leaned in towards the window, sighing. "I always loved coming to the Western Isles."

"When was the last time that you went?" Elsa asked.

"For Prince Jack's 24th birthday," Anna replied. "Speaking of which, Elsa, it's rare for you actually attend a birthday party these days." Anna commented as she, Elsa, Kristoff, and Olaf sat in the carriage on their way to the main city of the Western Isles. They left the ship at the harbour, for the main city was more inland.

"Oh please, Anna. You only say it's rare for Elsa because you like to attend every single party that we get an invitation to." Kristoff joked.

"You do too." Anna snapped.

"Only because you _drag_ me along for every party, seriously, Anna it's detrimental to my ice harvesting business if I constantly need to take time off to go with you to royal parties."

"But you have to admit, you enjoy them considering how much food you eat," Olaf stated innocently.

Elsa laughed at their argument, "Worry not, Kristoff, if you are in need of ice for your business, I can help."

"See!" Anna cried, smacking Kristoff across the shoulder, "there is nothing to worry about. Just enjoy the party." Kristoff rolled his eyes; he bickered with Anna only because they both loved teasing each other. He honestly would put anything and everything aside for the cheery Princess.

"Oh, look!" Olaf cried, staring out the window, "we are here!"

Elsa pulled the curtain back on her side as well, peaking out the window. A smile grew on her face at the beautiful palace of the Western Isles came into view with the snowcap-mountains as a stunning backdrop. The castle had no real defences against enemies other than a massive bastion towers at the four corners, the moat that ran across only the back and the right side of the property and the extraordinary towers running up the castle serve a more decorative purpose than for real defense. It was a beautiful sight to see, with its large and elaborate columns, massive arches along the balconies on every floor, and its extravagant rooftop.

It took them nearly a month to travel across the ocean from Arendelle to reach the kingdom of Western Isles. However they were only going to say at the palace of the King for five days before taking off again – just to restock their ship.

They all got off the carriage. Elsa glanced up at the clear blue sky, breathing in the fresh wintery air. When she had stepped out from the carriage, Olaf was the one who offered her his hand to step down, for Anna had already taken off into the courtyard, pulling Kristoff along with her. Elsa smiled, beside her an older grey-haired man bowed and greeted her.

"Lady Queen," he address, "I do hope that you, the Princess, and your companions had a safe trip."

"We certainly did," Elsa responded, "the weather gave us no trouble."

"Good. Your rooms have been prepared, Lady Queen, may I have the honour of showing you were they are?"

Elsa glanced over at her sister who had started a snowball fight in the middle of the courtyard against Kristoff and Sven with Olaf as her sidekick. Elsa returned to look at the attendant, wincing slightly at her sister's behaviour. The old man chuckled, knowing exactly what she was thinking.

"It's quiet alright, Lady Queen. The court of the Western Isles is used to this kind of behaviour; the children of our Lord King are also very mischievous and playful."

"Children?" Elsa asked.

"Indeed, Lady Queen. Prince Jackson is known for causing so much trouble in the court and Princess Emma is quickly following in suit."

Elsa glanced back at her younger siblings, if they were already here, might as well have a little fun right?

"Actually, we will stay here in the courtyard for now."

The attendant smiled softly, "Of course, when you'd like to see your rooms, just call for a servant, My Lady."

"Thank you for your kind hospitality."

Elsa suddenly marched over to Anna, her cool and brooded aura stopped Anna dead in her tracks. She turned around. Elsa placed her hands on her hips.

"Anna, you should know better than to start a snowball fight at the courtyard of another monarch! What kind of impression does that make?!" Elsa hissed. Anna put the snowball down, her face crestfallen at Elsa's scolding. "You cannot demonstrate this kind of behaviour, Anna," Elsa said, setting her hands in front of her, holding her head regally high.

"I'm sorry, Elsa…" Anna muttered. The Snow Queen couldn't keep her smile contained anymore as playful smirk emerged on her lips.

"Especially if you don't invite me!" Elsa yelled before forming a snowball with her powers and shoving it down the back of her sister's dress.

Anna shrieked before dashing off giggling, bending down to scoop up a handful of snow to roll into a ball to throw at her blonde-haired sibling.

"Two against three snowball fight!" Kristoff cried.

Elsa swung her arms up, raising a wave of snow to form two fortresses. One was to serve as her own shelter with Olaf, and one for Kristoff, Anna and Sven – just to make the game fair, they were up against the Snow Queen, after all.

Kristoff flew behind the shelter and began throwing an array of snowballs at the retreating Snow Queen. Sven contributed by digging like a dog, sending snow flying up into the sky which ended up fall gently back to the ground. The Queen of Snow laughed as a brilliant smile formed on her face.

Olaf stayed behind Elsa, yelling military-like words of encouragement.

"Release the ammunition!" he cried when she formed nearly two dozen snowballs to pelt at her siblings and friends.

Anna threw a fast ball that went wildly astray. Then suddenly, they heard a cry of dismay that didn't belong to anyone of the participants. Everyone froze and slowly and hesitantly turned around. Anna's snowball had hit someone right in the face: someone wearing a deep blue cape with white fur trim and a thin platinum crown with jewels on the tips.

Elsa gasped.

Kristoff winced.

Olaf's jaw dropped.

Anna covered her mouth in shock.

Her snowball had hit the King of the Western Isles right in the face.

The King slowly and deliberately wiped the snow off of his face and brushed it off of his heavy blue-furred cape. Elsa felt her mouth move as her mind struggled to articulate words to form an apology. She released all her magic, the levitating snowballs falling to the ground with a dull thud as she hastily made her way over to the King, opening her mouth as an apology was formulating on her tongue.

However, a masculine, playful laugh suddenly filled the air, interrupting her line of thought as it grew louder and louder. Everyone turned around to see a white-haired, well-dressed, handsome young man sitting on the first floor balcony, dangling his long, lanky legs precariously off the edge.

His smile was brilliantly bright, his stance was utterly relaxed.

Prince Jackson Overland Frost, Duke of Burgess.

"Jack!" Anna cried, smiling as she waved to the white-haired Prince. He waved back and jumped off the balcony, landing effortless and gracefully in the snow.

"Nice shot there, Anna!" he said as he pointed to her before walking over to his father and helping him to wipe off the snow.

Prince Jackson Overland Frost was the near splitting image of his father with their vibrant blue eyes, sharp jawline, fair skin, and lean build. The only thing that would distinguish between father and son is Jack's silver-white hair and his lack of wrinkles.

"Woah, you got a face full of snow there, Father." Jack commented, giving his father an infectious and innocent smile.

The King James Overland Frost scowled for only a second before smiling back, for no one, not even the King, can resist the bright charm of the Prince of the Western Isles. Elsa stood straighter, then, placing her hands in front of herself, she walked up to the King. Kristoff, Anna, Sven, and Olaf followed closely behind her, keeping their eyes to the ground and their heads low.

"I deeply apologize for our rash and brunt behaviour, Lord King, I – "

"No, no, Lady Queen," the King said, with a chuckle, "it's alright, my son here has done much, _much_ worse."

Jack smiled innocently.

"And it's an honour to have the beautiful Queen of Arendelle finally grace the court of the Western Isles."

"The honour is truly mine, Lord King. The Western Isles is a stunningly beautiful country."

"I trust your journey here was pleasant?" the king asked.

"Very much so, Lord King." Elsa said.

Suddenly, one of the king's advisors popped up from behind his shoulder, whispering something into his ear. The king nodded slowly before turning to address the young queen.

"I would love to personally welcome you to the court, Lady Queen, but there are some important matters that I much deal with."

"No, Lord King, that is of no concern." Elsa said, pleasantly. The king offered his hand to her, to which Elsa obligatorily gave him. She tried to keep her face relaxed as his hands burned hers and as he quickly kissed her knuckles and let go. He turned to do the same to Anna, and then the king turned away with a ceremonious sweep of his cape. Jack bowed while placing his right hand over his left shoulder in respect as his father left. The king's advisors and servants did the same as the king passed by.

As soon as the king was out of sight, Jack turned around, a mischievous glint in his eye as he winked at the Queen of Arendelle.

"Elsa" Jack stated, bowing to her and offering his palm. She placed her fingers in his palm again.

Soft and gentle.

Cool and kind.

His lips pressed against the back of her hands. A flush of excitement and joy rushed through her as she smiled tenderly as Anna watched with a surprised but pleased smile at the short but expressive exchange.

Jack slowly let go of Elsa's hand, his eyes never leaving hers as he straightened to his full height, only then did he break contact to turn to Anna to do the same.

"Anna, still causing trouble I see."

"You're the one to talk, Jack."

The white-haired Prince turned to Kristoff, chuckling all the way. Kristoff gave in a respectable bow before the two shook hands.

"How is that ice business of yours?"

"Doing well, Prince Jack, it is not without the help of Queen Elsa." Kristoff casually said.

Jack then turned to greet Olaf and Sven.

"Ah, it is an honour to meet you, Lord Prince." Olaf cried as he bowed at his second heap of snow and pulled off one of his stick hands to hold with the other in order to shake hands with the tall prince. Jack laughed before shaking hands cheerfully.

He stood to address the entire Arendelle party.

"Well, I can't help but notice that you guys were having a snowball fight." He stated nonchalantly.

They all smiled sheepishly. Jack's smile widened playfully, "Mind if I join in?"

* * *

When Elsa and Anna walked in their rooms, their hair was dishevelled and their clothes was dripping wet with cold water. They both were giggling and laughing contently as the maids brought them towels and hot mugs of melted chocolate. Anna took just the mug, sighing blissfully as the warmth bloomed in her stomach. Elsa started with the towel, patting her face and hands dry before taking the mug, careful to grab it only by the handle and then used her powers to cool the drink down to a temperature she was comfortable with – which was ice cold.

The sisters requested that they stay together in the same bedroom – like they did when they were children before the accident. Sven had to stay in the stables, unfortunately, and Kristoff and Olaf shared a room across the hall.

"Oh my gosh, that was so much fun!" Anna cried, pulling the ties out of her pig-tailed braids and shaking her wet hair like a dog. The maids around her cringed as the ice cold water hit their skin. Elsa did the same but in a more elegant manner, removing the tie and shaking free the snowflake pins. Her platinum blonde hair fell in soft loose waves around her face as she ran her fingers through it in order to comb it down before sitting down on one of the two beds. Anna joined her, curling up on her stomach beside her older sibling.

"It's been a long time since I had this much fun." Elsa agreed, taking a sip of her ice-cold chocolate. "I'm certain that Jack never had such an extreme snowball fight either."

"Jack got you good." Anna commented, giggling at the thought.

Elsa laughed, remembering how the Western Isles Prince managed to sneak past her fortress and slam her with a face full of snow.

She remembered falling backwards into the heap of snowballs that Olaf was making, blinking her eyes in dazed surprise.

Jack burst out in laughter, doubling over and clutching his stomach with one hand while trying to stifle his laughter with the other. His eyes were closed with the force of his chuckles and despite the embarrassment from falling flat on her bottom, Elsa couldn't even manage to try to be angry. There was something about Jack: his appearance, his charisma, or maybe it was just his presence that made it impossible to feel anything other than happiness and joy.

Elsa remembered the Prince staggering towards her, wiping a tear from his eye before he reached down to offer her a hand up. Elsa looked at the hand, before reaching up confidently as he pulled her to her feet.

"I'm sorry, Elsa. I didn't think you would have fallen back, no hard feelings?" he asked with a sweet smile.

Elsa didn't move; her fingers were still curled inside Jack's larger palm. An impish smile stated to form on her lips. Jack's laughter stopped abruptly as his eyes widened in surprise.

"Elsa – " he tried to get out before suddenly a mass of huge snowballs formed and levitated around him. Elsa's grip on his hand tightened as her smile grew wider.

"No hard feelings," she said kindly, "After this."

"Uh oh."

When the duke had walked out from behind the fortress, Kristoff's mouth fell open in surprise and Anna chocked in laughter for Jack was covered from head to toe in a thick layer of snow, the only thing truly visible were his wide and surprised eyes.

"Speaking of Jack, when did you meet the Prince of the Western Isles?" Anna asked, breaking Elsa away from the memory. She took a sip of her drink.

"I met him at the Winter Ball back home last year."

Anna nodded her head, slowly in consideration, "What do you think of him?

Elsa froze in the middle of lifting the mug to her lips.

"What do you mean?"

"What do you mean, 'what do I mean?' I asked if you liked him, Elsa."

"Anna, I hope you aren't trying to set me up with him."

"No, no. I would never. It's just that…. It's just that." Anna looked down slowly, her demeanour suddenly becoming more serious and less teasing, though she still retained that affectionate smile.

"I've never seen you so relaxed around a man. You gave your hand to Jack with so little hesitation and stiffness compared to when you gave it to the King – I notice these things, Sis. And the way that you look at him and the way that he looks at you, there was so much compassion, and kindness, and tenderness." Anna continued, her eyes gazing off into the distance, as the memory of that sincere event played through her mind.

"You looked happy, Elsa, and he's relaxed in your company too."

Elsa sighed, considering it – it's too soon to say whether her attraction to the silver-haired Prince is more than just her curiosity.

Anna saw Elsa's hesitation. After years of shutting others out of her life, Elsa still finds it difficult to let people in.

"At the very least, don't shut him out, Elsa. Jack is a great friend to have."

Elsa nodded, smiling softly as she thought about the white-haired prince, "I won't, Anna."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Oh my gosh, 46 followers, 32 favourites, and 10 reviews? Thank you so much guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter too!

Thank you to: **DarkbladerX666, SunDropxx, GUEST, Guest, LuffyxRuby, QuillOwl, Olive Tree Hugger, Poeta Senza Faccia, BlueStar'sFire,** and **Panthermonspartner **for reviewing.

I based the palace of the Western Isles off of the Chateau de Chambord in France. Also, I was considering turning Nocturne into a full blown story, what do you guys think?

**Please favourite, follow, and review! **

Cordially,

_EireneHarmonia_


	5. Nocturne: The First Movement- Part III

Disclaimer: This work of fan fiction uses characters from Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood, and Frozen which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, and the Walt Disney Company respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

_So this is love, so this is what makes life divine. _

– Cinderella

* * *

Social Ball – Vampire Knight OST

* * *

Nocturne: The First Movement – Part III

Anna and Elsa strolled towards the ballroom of the palace of the Western Isles arm in arm: the perfect picture of relaxed elegance, grace, and beauty.

Anna wore a gown with a deep purple bodice and a lighter-coloured skirt with velvet hemming and elegant gold stitching across the waist. It was simple in cut, with a sweetheart neckline and full sleeves. Her strawberry blonde hair was pulled back into a loose braided bun behind her head.

Elsa wore a dress of pale peach, with long off-the-shoulder-sleeves and a tight bodice just like Anna's. However, the focus of Elsa's dress was the intricate design of the full skirt, with large and small snowflakes covering the pale, sheer fabric of the cape trailing behind her. And, of course, being Queen, she wore the silver crown of Arendelle in her hair in which she had pulled into an elegant fishtail braid on the left side of her head with a snowflake pin to hold it together.

"Do you think there will be chocolate?" Anna asked as she clung to her sister's arm. Elsa laughed.

"I'm sure there will be chocolate, Anna. Knowing Jack, he'd probably request as much chocolate as possible for you."

"And you," Anna corrected, "Jack told me yesterday about how he met you. He told me that he bumped into the Queen who was making a beeline for the tray of chocolates."

"I was not!" Elsa cried.

Anna laughed, but their argument ended there as they reached the double door entrance to the ballroom. The guard there nodded before telling the attendants to open the door as he announced them.

"May I announce, Her Royal Majesty Queen Elsa of Arendelle and Her Royal Highness Princess Anna of Arendelle!" he yelled as the doors opened. The ballroom was bright with its high ceilings and magnificent arches, high marble pillars, ivory floors that clicked when they walked, and dark soft blue velvet curtains that surrounded the high windows. In the center of the dance floor was a large and long crystal chandelier.

"Anna!" A familiar voice called, as the sisters reached the bottom of the stairs. The sisters turned to see Kristoff jogging towards them. He looked dashing in a dark grey blazer, accented with maroon cuffs and collar, black breaches and a pair of dark leather boots. Anna sighed.

"I'll never get used to you wearing things like that." She said just as Kristoff stopped in front of them. He frowned.

"Why, do I look bad?"

"…No."

"You hesitated." Olaf said, appearing out of nowhere.

"What? I did not!" Anna snapped.

"So you are saying that I do look bad." Kristoff said.

"No, I mean, I'm not used to you looking all handsome and well-dressed. I mean – it's not like you're not handsome or well-dressed on other days. What – I mean – I just –forget I said anything."

Kristoff stared at her with his jaw wide and his eyes confused, but then then he half-smiled half-chuckled.

"I think you look beautiful too." He said. Anna looked up from her blush and smiled sheepishly.

Suddenly, a guard slammed the butt of his sword onto the ground, trying to gather the attention of the attendance in the room. Everyone turned and stopped their conversations.

The guard then loudly cried: "Announcing the Imperial Family of the Western Isles: His Royal Majesty James Overland Frost, King of the Western Isles; Her Royal Majesty Olivia Marie Allsbrook Frost, Queen of the Western Isles; His Royal Highness Jackson Overland Frost, Prince of the Western Isles, Duke of Burgess; and Her Royal Highness Emma Marie Overland Frost, Princess of the Western Isles!"

The double doors opened again, presenting the royal family of the Western Isles. King James and Queen Olivia strolled in first. King James wore the classic military attire in the colours of deep blue, silver, and white, with a heavy fur cape in deep blue cascading down his shoulders. Queen Olivia wore a beautiful gown of the same colours; across her shoulders lay a deep blue cloak that was pinned together with a bright sapphire clasp. They walked in arm in arm with their heads held high and a bright, glowing smile on their faces – the picture of grace and regality.

Behind them, Prince Jackson and Princess Emma walked in, with equally brilliant smiles – if not brighter. Jack's sister looked nothing like her brother or her father. She gained most of her mother's features with her straight brunette hair and brown eyes, and even for an 18 year old, she retained the wide, childlike eyes. The young princess wore a dress of azure blue with white half sleeves, dark blue stitching, and a full skirt.

And finally, Prince Jackson Overland Frost came into view, he held his hands behind his back with a bright smile on his face but his eyes were clear and firm with no hint if his usual mischief. He wore a dark blue coat with white shoulder tassels and a silver sash across his left shoulder. His jacket was adorned with silver embroidery and he wore simple black trousers and black knee high boots.

Elsa felt her heart speed up at the sight of the handsome prince. Everyone in the room curtsied and bowed at the appearance of the royal family. Elsa dipped her head down, taking a breath to calm her heart and the strange chill running up her neck and face.

"Please, stand." King James cried, raising his hands up. "I thank you all for coming today to celebrate the 25th birthday of my son, Prince Jackson. Now without further ado, let the party commence!"

And then the musicians started, playing a classic waltz loudly. Elsa watched as the King bowed and asked the Queen for a dance. The Queen laughed before taking his hand and letting him lead her to the middle of the dance floor. Beside her, Anna and Kristoff did the same, the strawberry-blonde princess giving Kristoff a fair warning to not step on her foot again as together they also headed onto the dance floor, leaving Elsa alone once again.

A Count from Esteos came to ask her for a dance and she put on an obligatory smile as she accepted. The waltz did not last for long though, the Count couldn't handle her icy touch and she did not make the effort to small talk. She made the wrong decision to leave her gloves in her bedroom, believing that she could handle the night without them. When he bid her farewell, Elsa stepped further away from the dance floor and into one of the corners of the room, taking a seat at one of the prettily decorated tables. She was more than happy to just watch the party go by then actually participate. Olaf came by after a while, presenting Elsa a plate piled high with cakes, pastries, and most importantly, chocolate.

Elsa smiled, thanking Olaf as the two sat together at the table, eating sweets and talking the night away. No one really paid attention to the Queen of Arendelle and her snowman companion until, suddenly, someone tapped her on the shoulder. Elsa whirled around, prepared to decline the offer to dance politely.

But to her surprise – and her heart's joy – it was Jack. He smiled at her brilliantly before bowing and offering his hand.

"May I have the honour of taking the Queen of Arendelle's second dance of the evening?" he asked. She bit her lip, trying to calm her racing heart. She turned to Olaf.

"I'll be right here guarding your plate, your Majesty!" Olaf cried, giving her a firm salute. Elsa laughed before turning back to Jack.

"You may, Lord Prince."

And with that, Elsa placed her hand in his as he led her to the dance floor. She'll never get used to the touch of his fingers – how odd it was that it didn't burn her.

They stopped on the side of the dance floor and he placed his hand on her waist, pulling her other hand higher in the waltz form as she placed her hand lightly on his shoulder; they set off as soon as Jack found the beat. He twirled her calmly around the room, his hold was firm yet gentle as he guided her along the floor. They danced in comfortable silence.

As they waltz, Elsa noticed how much taller he was: at least a full head. She stared at how the light played off of his hair, gleaming to show that his locks were not just white, but contained strands of silver as well. She suddenly wondered: why is it that Jack was the only one in his family with the stark white hair? He had his father's vibrant blue eyes and dark coloured brows – so Jack couldn't be an Albino. Is it possible that he was like her? Someone who was blessed with magic?

It would account for why the temperature of his touch didn't hurt… but could be due to him being injured by someone with such powers?

She wanted to ask him, but she knew it would be rude to suddenly bring up such a personal question when this is only their third meeting.

"I know what you're thinking," Jack suddenly said, smirking at the queen.

"You do?" Elsa asked, raising an eyebrow curiously, wondering if she was caught for staring at his hair.

He laughed, "You're thinking if I liked your present or not," he said with a wink. Elsa sighed in relief with half smirk on her lips. That's right, she and Anna both brought the prince a present. Anna never really told Elsa what her's was, other than it being something simple and fun.

Elsa decided on something personalized with her own magic. It took a little work to make, but nevertheless, the result was beautiful. The Queen of Arendelle had crafted a pocket watch of snow and ice. It hung from a chain of silver, but the watch itself was made completely of frozen water. With the hands made of a deep blue ice and the face coloured with a lighter blue with the background of a snowflake. She had the emblem of the Western Isles carved on the cover of the device, with a smaller emblem of Arendelle on the back – just so Jack knows who made the watch for him. The watch was cold to the touch, but it will never melt – no matter how hot it got.

"Caught me red-handed, Prince Jackson," Elsa said, using Jack's title teasingly. He chuckled, leading her in a series of steps to steer around the corner.

"Unfortunately, I haven't been able to open any of the presents." He said, "But, as much as I believe I would love your birthday present, Elsa, I have a request."

Jack spun Elsa away from him and then turned her inwards, catching her back against his chest.

"Oh?" she stated curiously before he spun her outwards again.

"I'd like to see your ice castle." Jack declared when she returned to his arms once again.

"The Ice Palace?"

"Yes! I heard about the palace you built on the North Mountain the night of your coronation." Jack said, "I heard it was beautiful, I would love to see it myself."

Elsa blinked in surprise, remembering the palace of ice she had built in a storm of pent up emotions and a test of her strength; she bit her lip in thought, wondering what the prince thought of events of that evening. But as the white-haired prince waited for an answer, he saw how her hesitation led to an expression of hurt and shame.

"Elsa, you don't have to be ashamed." Jack said softly, Elsa glanced up at him, surprised that he was so direct and so certain of her feelings. "How about I strike you a deal instead?" he asked with false seriousness, Elsa raised her eyes to his, curiosity marked on her delicate features.

"You give me a tour of your Ice Palace, and I'll give you a tour of city of the Western Isles."

Elsa scoffed.

"That's hardly a fair deal; the city is so large compared to the castle."

"Well then we better get started tomorrow then, shouldn't we Lady Queen?" Jack asked.

Elsa opened her mouth to retort, but then Jack suddenly stopped, dropping his hand from her waist. She instinctively let go his shoulder but her other hand was still held inside his palm.

"Mind if I cut?" King James asked, smiling at his son. Jack chuckled.

"Most certainly, my dear father." He said. Jack turned to Elsa again, raising their joined hands. He brushed his thumb tenderly over her knuckles before raising her hand to his lips.

"I shall see you in the eastern courtyard at noon then, Elsa?" he asked.

Elsa sighed, nodding.

He smirked, bowing charmingly, "Till tomorrow then, Lady Queen."

"Thank you for the dance, Lord Prince." Elsa said, curtsying.

And then he dropped his hand, letting go just as the King stepped in and spun her away. Elsa kept her eyes on Jack, as the King twirled her further into the dance floor; the prince smiled at her winking with his brilliant blue eyes before turning away from the dance floor.

Elsa wondered: could it possibly be that Prince Jackson Overland Frost was courting her?

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hello everyone! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!

Oh my gosh, 13 reviews? You guys are awesome! Thank you so much!

First of all, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter; I put a lot of work into thinking about how I will flush out their relationship. I had so much difficulty trying to describe what everyone would wear and also what kind of dance it would be. I was thinking that this universe took place around what would be the equivalent of the Victorian Era… but I am not too sure.

Also, I think I would love to turn Nocturne into a larger story arc (Oh my gosh, I have so many plans!), however, I am not too certain how I am going to do it. I want to keep it in this one-shot and mini-arc collection and just call it one of the larger arcs... of... the mini arcs... ahem... that could get messy, but I also would like to write one-shots for other alternate universes and use other ideas that I like without having the burden of keeping up with three stories all at once.

So, in essence: Nocturne will be turned into a story, however, I think I will keep it and everything else related to _Frozen_ and _Rise of the Guardians_ under the umbrella of Overture in Snow, do you guys think that will be too much? And that was also a super long rant…

Thank you to:

**nitroglycerine, Hysteria Rogers, Korean fan 96, 10, Kara, DarkbladerX666, JoPoGirlsKickAss, Guest, starsinthenightsky511, Poeta Senza Faccia, Musical Teardrops, **and **Miki Fubuki**

for reviewing! Like I said last time: you guys are the absolute best! Your reactions and questions really make me feel as though you are truly engaged in my work!

**DarkbladerX666, Starsinthenightsky511, and Miki Fubuki: **You will just have to wait and find out if Jack has ice powers. Worry not, it will all be explained soon enough. =D

Until next time!

**Please follow, favourite, and review!**

Cordially,

_EireneHarmonia_


	6. Nocturne: The First Movement - Part IV

Disclaimer: This work of fan fiction uses characters from Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood, and Frozen which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, and the Walt Disney Company respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

_Holy water cannot help you now_

_Thousand armies couldn't keep me out_

_I don't want your money_

_I don't want your crown_

_See I've come to burn your kingdom down_

– Florence + the Machine, _Seven Devils_

* * *

Chapter Soundtrack: Seven Devils – Florence + the Machine

* * *

Nocturne: The First Movement – Part IV

The Empire of Night: a mysterious and eerily alluring place, where the Nightmare King resides in his shadowy palace built of black stones and metal, with high and thin towers with no purpose other than to look menacing.

Inside, the Dark King languidly sat on his throne in the middle of the dais, crossing his legs over each other as he pressed the pads of his fingertips together and closed his eyes in thought.

He felt his powers dwindling. His hold on the world was diminishing. Around him, his palace crumbling and his empire was falling beneath his feet.

His grip on Aelvale was falling, as the civil war within the country diminished and hope for a new beginning shown. Havenmoor was also free of his hold for the plague that struck the country ended and a cure was found.

He needed more power – he needed more _fear_.

Kozmotis Pitchiner Black, the Nightmare King snapped his eyes open, revealing a set of eerie, cruel, sinister yet methodically calm, yellow eyes. He stood from his throne of black stone and growled in frustration, shouting as he sent a wave of black magic across the room, shattering a mirror and sending a Nightmare Guard flying.

He wanted more power – he remembered, all those years ago when he thought he was going to have the Western Isles under a binding fear of the winter.

He was there, using the eyes of his Nightmares to watch the horror that unfolded on that fateful day on that fateful lake in the Western Isles. He felt and relished the absolute and utter terror that gripped the Prince of the Western Isles as he tried to calm his sister.

Her sheer fright was beautiful. Her scream in terror was music to his ears as the ice cracked beneath her feet.

_"It's okay, it's okay. Don't look down, just look at me."_

_"Jack, I'm scared."_

_"Ya, I know, I know, but you're going to be alright, you're not going to fall in. Uh, we are going to have a little fun instead" _

_"No, we're not!" _

She screamed, beautiful terror running through her voice.

_"Would I ever trick you?" _

_"Yes! You always play tricks!" _

A helpless laugh.

_"Well, not-not-not this time. I promise. You're gonna be – you're gonna be fine. You have to believe me."_

She nodded.

_"Wanna play a game? We are gonna play hopscotch, like we play every day. It is as easy as one – two – three!" _

_"Alright, now it is your turn." _

_"One,"_

Her surprised gasp.

_"Two" _

Cracking beneath her feet.

_'Three!" _

Prince Jackson threw his younger sister across the ice.

A fleeting moment of happiness…and then, the dear and beloved Prince Jackson Overland Frost plunged through the ice and into the cold waters.

_"Jack!" _

And the King of Nightmares felt it: a rush of power as the prince's horror and panic filled all his thoughts. Pitch drank it all in and left just as the darkness curled up on the treasured prince's mind. He returned to his castle and waited for fear of the lake and sorrow of losing the Crown Prince to overcome the royal family.

But to no avail: nothing came up. Pitch returned to the Western Isles to see that the prince had somehow survived the fall and the only thing that changed was the colour of his hair. The Nightmare King returned to his palace enraged.

Then six years later, King Kozmotis Pitchiner Black felt another blooming terror on the other side of the world. Ah, the newly crowned Queen Elsa of Arendelle. He always thought that she had the potential to become his Fearling Queen. And he savoured her fear…. but it all ended too soon.

And his anger only grew and grew, for Queen's fear was a beautiful thing. He wanted it again. He wanted her fear for himself and he wanted how powerful and thrilling it was.

And he will get it.

He will burn her kingdom to the ground. He will tear her heart out if he needed.

For that will be the only way to get what he wanted.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Since Nocturne is becoming a full on story arc, we all need a villain, do we not? And who could play a villain better than the Lord of Nightmares, himself! Well, now everyone knows who the antagonist of the story is! ….Or do you? Ahaha, you'll have to keep on reading to find out. Now you also get a taste of what happened to Jack as well, it isn't the full story, but I wanted Jack to explain what happened for himself, so you're going to have to wait for that too!

Thank you so much guys for a total of 39 reviews, 78 favourites, and 99 follows!

And thanks to: **Miki Fubuki, Chelsea75, Silverblueroses, vkfreako, rokusan23, Guest, LuffyxRuby, sakura-fai, xXDarkYukariXx, JJanee S, Yuffa, Shark Queen 2014, Korean fan 96, RinnyBunny, Kayla. Malinn, and 29knbv **

For reviewing the last chapter! You guys are the best! Reviews, questions, comments, and everything make me super-duper happy!

To **Miki Fubuki: **Your comment made me laugh so hard. I read the comment in my email first so it kind of censored the, uh, graphic language, so I spend at least a full minute trying to figure out what you were trying to say. I am glad you enjoyed it!

Until the next chapter!

**Please favourite, follow, and review! **

Cordially,

_EireneHarmonia_

PS: Feel free to private message me or anything if you want to talk! I'm a little shy and extremely odd, but I also love making new friends!


	7. Nocturne: The First Movement - Part V

Disclaimer: This work of fan fiction uses characters from Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood, and Frozen which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, and the Walt Disney Company respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

_No matter how much suffering you went through, _

_You never want to let go of those memories._

– Haruki Murakami

* * *

Chapter Soundtrack: First Arabesque – Claude Debussy

* * *

Nocturne: The First Movement – Part V

Elsa peered around a tall pillar standing between the castle walls and the courtyard. There she saw Jack was waiting for her in the courtyard. There was an open sleigh in front of him, pulling by four beautiful horses. It was the most practical way to travel, as the Western Isles was a country that was graced with everlasting snow.

He was petting one of the handsome snow-white horses, laughing as the horse affectionately licked him, slobbering him in saliva. An attendant beside the prince offered him a white handkerchief to which Jack took with a bright smile and a thank you. Elsa smiled as she stepped out from behind the corner, happily watching the prince.

Jack was dressed more casually than he was yesterday, wearing a simple white blouse underneath a fitted Persian-blue vest embellished with silvery swirls across the shoulder and collar and simple black trousers tucked into a pair of black knee high boots. He had a black belt around his waist, holding a beautiful rapier with a striking and intricate sweep hilt.

Elsa also exchanged her traditional pale blue gown for a Byzantium-purple frock with a black bodice, floral designs across the chest, and a mauve coloured half-sleeved blouse. She also wore a pair of dark brown ankle high boots and had kept her hair in her usual elegant side plait.

Jack smiled as soon as she came into view, jogging up to greet her. He bowed. She curtsied as she offered her hand again; and even though the greetings were routine, Elsa savoured each and every one of them with the 25- year-old prince.

"Good afternoon, Elsa."

"Likewise, Jack." The Queen of Arendelle replied, walking with the prince towards the sleigh. "Did you have a good evening?"

He smiled with a chuckle, "Of course! I got to celebrate my 25th birthday _and_ dance with the beautiful Queen of Arendelle? What more could I ask for?"

Elsa laughed.

"Now come on, the sleigh is ready; you'll love the city of the Western Isles. I think there still might be festivities in honour of my birthday." Jack said as he offered her a hand up the sleigh.

She climbed up and sat down as Jack quickly joined her. Jack nodded at the chauffeur who quickly usher the horses forward.

"The castle is a little ways away from the city, but the journey there is scenic, trust me." Jack said as soon as the sleigh passed through the castle gates. He turned to glance at Elsa.

Vibrant cerulean blue eyes met with soft azure.

"I trust you, Jack." Elsa said with a gentle smile he turned the smile with an equally kind one.

When they had arrived in the city, Elsa immediately understood Jack's love for it. The smell of freshly baked bread assaulted her senses as soon as they passed through the gates. The city was beautiful with its snow covered rooftops, large evergreen trees, cobblestone roads, tall stone bell towers, and a gorgeous view of the mountains. The houses were made of grey coloured bricks and had very triangular styled roofs. The townspeople were loud and merry as they greeted the visiting monarchs.

"Lord Prince!" they cried, bowing and curtsying.

"Happy Birthday, Lord Prince!"

"Happy Birthday, Prince Jackson!"

"To your health, Lord Prince!"

Jack laughed as he thanked the people, waving casually at them. The sleigh stopped at the city's center – or at least, Elsa assumed it was due to the magnificent and enormous evergreen tree in the center of a bustling square.

Jack jumped off the sleigh first before helping Elsa. His eyes asked for permission from her before he lifted her by the waist and easily set her down on the ground. She smoothed her dress down upon habit before looking up to see that Jack was being stormed by a crowd of eager children.

"Jack, we missed you!"

"Happy birthday, Jack!"

"You're getting old, Jack."

"Where's Emma, Jack?"

"Jack, when will you get married?"

"Jack! Jack, look I lost a tooth!"

"Jack!" cried the loudest of voices, as a little girl around the age of 6 came bashing through the crowd.

Elsa smiled contently as she watched him pick up the small little blonde girl in his arms.

"Hello there, Sophie." He said as the little girl clung to his neck, "how are you today?"

The little girl giggled before planting a kiss on the prince's cheek. Jack glanced over to Elsa as be beckoned for her to come. She approached cautiously as the little crowd of children parted for her to stand beside the prince. They stared, wide-eyed at the young Queen.

"Everyone, this is my friend, Elsa." Jack introduced, placing a hand on her back, his other arm supporting Sophie on his hip. Elsa smiled pleasantly, raising a hand to wave, wondering how the children would react to her.

Silence.

Elsa awkwardly lowered her hand, looking to Jack for help.

"You're really pretty." Sophie stated bluntly, breaking the strange silence. Jack laughed loudly as the other children around him agreed. Elsa smiled sweetly as she turned to the little girl.

"Thank you!" Elsa said.

"She's more that pretty, Sophie." Another child said, his twin beside him nodding seriously.

"Are you a princess?" another child asked.

"Oh no," Jack stated, "Elsa's not a princess; she's the Queen of Arendelle!"

A set of surprised gasps.

"A Queen!"

"The Queen!"

"Of Arendelle!?"

"Bow you guys!" they gasped as they quickly jumped into bows and curtsies. Elsa quickly reached down and pulled them all upright.

"No, no, no! Don't bow to me; treat me as you would treat Jack."

The children stared.

"You have awesome friends, Jack." A brown-haired child said.

Jack laughed.

"Well of course, you are my friends, aren't you?"

The children giggled.

"What are you doing here today, Jack?"

"Well, I am taking Elsa on a tour around the village." Jack replied.

"Can we come with you?"

"Ya, can we?"

"Please, please, please?" Sophie asked. The children all struck the prince with their best puppy dog eyes. The white-haired prince smiled helplessly before turning to Elsa to see if she was okay with it. Elsa nodded without another thought.

"Sure." Jack said. The children cheered. A couple of them ran ahead, call back to Jack exactly what he should show Elsa. Sophie clambered down from Jack's arm and grabbed onto Elsa's hand.

"Come on, Elsa!" she said, pulling on the said Queen's arm. So, the little party made up of the Prince of the Western Isles, the Queen of Arendelle, and five little kids set out on a trip sightseeing the city of eternal snow.

* * *

"And this here is Lake Jackson." Jack said, pointing to an ethereal lake surrounded by a high cliff-face and the edge of a forest.

"Lake Jackson?" Elsa asked, "You mean the lake is named after you?"

Jack nodded absentmindedly, staring out at the lake with a vague look on his face, as if he was somewhere else.

"Uh huh," Sophie said, "the King named lake after Jack after what happened."

Elsa's eyebrow rose, "What happened?"

"It's a long story…" Jack said, turning to her with a half-smile.

Sophie went to explain, but then someone interrupted. The odd company turned to see a man wearing the colours of King James galloping on a horse towards them. He quickly dismounted before dipping into a bow.

"Lord Prince, Lady Queen," he greeted, bowing at the waist. "The Lord King asks that you join him back at the palace of the evening meal."

Jack nodded, "Thank you, Alfonse. Tell my father we will come home shortly after we bring the children back to the city." The messenger bowed again before taking off on his horse once more.

Jack and Elsa leisurely walked the children back to the city center, waving good-bye to each one. Sophie even gave the Snow Queen a kiss on the cheek goodbye, begging the queen to come back and play with them soon. Elsa promised that she would be back as soon as she could and she will make snowmen and snow angels with the little girl.

And then the pair returned to the sleigh, setting back to the palace, waving goodbye to the children.

When they were passed the city gates, Elsa looked expectantly at Jack.

"Will you tell me the story?" she asked.

Jack smiled mischievously. "What will you do if I don't?"

Two can play at that game, Elsa thought with an equally playful smile as she formed a snowball in her hand, tossing in up and down forebodingly. Jack snorted loudly, holding both his arms up defeat.

"Alright, alright! You win!"

Jack removed the sword from his belt and placed it, blade down, onto the floor of the sleigh, leaning his right arm and then his chin onto the pommel. His left arm gripped the hilt of the rapier.

"I wasn't born with white hair, you know." He said as he stared off into the distance, extending a pinky finger to catch a couple falling snowflakes. Elsa also followed his gaze, calling forth her powers to make the snowflakes larger, prettier, and float closer to the prince. He smiled, suddenly realizing that Elsa was manipulating the weather. He opened his palm fully, letting the snowflakes drift into his hands. Elsa watched with mild interest how the snowflakes would stay perfectly un-melted in the prince's hands.

"It happened 10 years ago, when I was 15. I remember it was a beautiful day and Emma wanted to go ice skating, so I took her to a remote lake on the edge of the city."

"Lake Jackson?" Elsa asked.

"Hm, ya. That's right, Lake Jackson. It wasn't called that then though." He stopped for a second, his smile falling before continuing again, "But, anyway, when we went skating, everything went fine, like it should, until I heard the ice cracking underneath Emma's feet."

Jack closed his eyes, reminiscing the past.

"It was my fault really," he said with a soft sigh, "I should have checked to ensure that the lake was frozen solid – this wouldn't have happened if I was more responsible."

"But Emma's fine isn't she?" Elsa asked, Jack nodded, "What happened?"

"I managed to pull her out safely, but, in essence, I took her place for I fell through the ice instead."

Elsa released her powers, the snow around them ceased. Her heart leapt to her throat.

"I would have died in the water," Jack continued, "if it weren't for Alfred who came looking for us. He managed to pull me out of the lake somehow. But…my mind had already shut down and despite my heart still beating, I wouldn't wake up. It would only be a matter of time before my heart succumbed to the cold as well."

"But my father refused to give up," Jack said with a tender smile, "he called for help from around the world, declaring that whoever could cure the Prince of the Western Isles will be given many riches. And finally, the King of Arendelle was the one who answered our calls. He told my father about the Pabbie, King of Trolls, who resides in Valley of the Living Rock. So we set out for them, but it was too late when we reached them: my heart was already cold." Jack moved, laying his sword across his lap, leaning back against the seat, and turning his head up to the skies.

"My mother begged them to do anything, anything at all."

"And…"

"They did, Pabbie managed to seal my heart with ice and snow, lowering my internal temperature. I'm as cold as ice now. The magic turned my heart white somehow too." He placed a hand on his chest, "my heart still beats and I am still alive, but I am not 'normal' anymore. I'm alive because of magic."

Elsa stared, dazedly.

Silence as guilt and remorse filled Elsa. She never thought that the story surrounding the lake was so heart-breaking.

"I'm so sorry I asked, Jack. I didn't mean to bring up such memories."

"No, Elsa." Jack quickly said, gazing at the queen with sincere eyes, "The memories aren't sad. If I had a chance to relive the moment I'll do the exact same thing over and over again, because it was a good memory for me. I saved my sister and that's all that mattered." Jack said with a smile. "Anyway, on a happier note, due to this magic I'm never affected by the cold so I could play outside for as long as I want."

Elsa laughed half-heartedly, "And the heat?"

Jack cringed thinking about it, turning his head over to the scenic forests around them, "I don't really like the heat very much, and my body can't handle the warmth very well either. It's a good thing the Western Isles is always cold."

Elsa smiled, agreeing with him, "I don't like the heat either."

Jack snapped his head over to her, with a brilliant smile on his lips before opening his mouth to say several words that made her heart beat loudly in her chest.

"We were meant to be friends."

* * *

The next morning, a maid came and gave Elsa a letter, saying that it was from the Prince.

"Ooh!" Anna cried, jumping onto Elsa's arm. "Did Jack send you a love letter?" Elsa elbowed Anna in the ribs. The strawberry-blonde Princess grunted in surprise before giggling widely. Elsa rolled her eyes at her sister's teasing before opening the letter.

_Dear Elsa, _

_I'm sorry I was unable to stay and tell you goodbye in person, but I was needed on a diplomatic mission on behalf of the King that would leave before dawn. _

_I'll be in coming to Arendelle with my father in three months' time for the semi-annual economic meeting between our countries. So perhaps you may find the time to spend with me and show me around the Ice Palace? _

_I hope you will have a pleasant time for the remainder of your stay in the Western Isles and I hope you have a safe trip home. _

_Yours,_

_Jack _

_PS: I demand a rematch snowball fight. _

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well here you have it, the fifth installment to the Nocturne Series! I can explain why Jack doesn't have a staff. I just don't think it would be a practical weapon for him to have in this verse, so I gave him a rapier instead because I think he would look awesome with one and it probably sort of fits in the era. Sophie will be the only one who will make an appearance in the Nocturne Series for now just because I don't want to throw in too many characters.

Also, I am planning on writing a Christmas One-Shot Special for _Ouvertüre in Snow_ unfortunately, it won't be Nocturne related, but hopefully you guys will enjoy it! It won't be your typical Christmas styled story, so I hope you'll find it fun.

Thank you to:

**AyamiKitsune, MissGigglesx3, vkfreako, MikiFubiki, Guest, xXDarkYukariXx, Chelsea75, LilliannaStone, Shark Queen 2014, sakura-fai, DeniseArgon, **and **Dragowolf **

For reviewing the last chapter! I am glad that you guise enjoyed it despite it not being Nocturne.

**Shark Queen 2014**: I had Jack major in Physiotherapy or Physical Therapy (not Philosophy, ahaha) which is a health care profession that primarily focuses on health promotion and treatment of injury and disease. I want him to work in a profession which focuses on a lot of movement and I wanted him be helping others a lot. Also, I am particularly biased towards this profession because I am kind of also working towards it myself…. Ahaha… busted! Also, thank you so much for your support and praise, your reviews always make my day. Happy holidays to you too!

**sakura-fai: **I am not sure if I want to write another chapter for this verse, I initially just wanted to write about Jack and Elsa going on a simple and fun date, but it kind of took a turn towards angst in the end. Would you like another chapter, guise? If you do, I might write another chapter, but no promises. Also, in this verse, Anna and Elsa aren't alone. They live with their parents. I just never mentioned that in the chapter… sorry…I dropped the ball on that one there. Thank you so much for your review!

Until next time!

**Please favourite, follow, and review! **

Cordially,

_EireneHarmonia_


	8. Nocturne: The First Movement - Part VI

Disclaimer: This work of fan fiction uses characters from Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood, and Frozen which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, and the Walt Disney Company respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

_You are too generous to trifle with me. _

_If your feelings are still what they were last April, tell me so at once. _

_My affections and wishes are unchanged; _

_but one word from you will silence me on this subject for ever._

– Fitzwilliam Darcy, _Pride and Prejudice _

* * *

Chapter Soundtrack:

The Secret Life of Daydreams – Pride and Prejudice Soundtrack

Credits – Pride and Prejudice Soundtrack

* * *

Nocturne: The First Movement – Part VI

The Queen crossed her legs and leaned her chin against her left palm, sighing before glancing wistfully out the window. She watched as soft flakes of snow drifted down into the courtyard like beautiful, tiny, white flower petals. She longed to be outside, but the Queen of Arendelle was currently in the middle of a conference with the Lords, Counts, and Barons of Arendelle. Though tedious, long and so very dull, Elsa had to unfortunately admit that they were highly informative.

Faint knocking on the door pulled Elsa out of her musings.

"Come in," Elsa called.

A steward slowly pushed open the door, peeking inside.

"Your Majesty, the King and Prince of the Western Isles have arrived."

A spiraling sensation of anticipation and happiness rippled through her. Of course, she knew that they were coming today, but Elsa couldn't help the utter excitement of seeing the Prince of the Western Isles again.

"Thank you, Johannes." Elsa said, including her head while trying to fight a growing smile as she turned to address her audience, "If you would excuse me, gentlemen."

"Of course, Your Majesty," they chorused, bowing as she stood, swept her cape, and walked out the door.

Elsa took a calming breath, trying so hard to reign in the childish squeal in excitement as she nearly sprinted to the grand entrance of the castle and into the courtyard to greet the King and, most importantly, the Prince of the Western Isles.

She was honestly attracted to him – even after only meeting him several times. It wasn't exactly her fault really. Jack carried such a charismatic aura, and it didn't help that he was also exceedingly handsome. But despite Elsa's adoration and affection for Jack, she will not under any circumstances allow her heart to be so easily taken. She won't let what happened to Anna happen to her. But being friends with Jack wouldn't hurt, would it?

Anna would have laughed and teased Elsa to no end of she saw how thrilled the 23 year-old looked to see Jack again.

The Queen of Arendelle slowed to a halt in front of the double doors, stopping only to catch her breath and calm herself down. She clasped her hands in front of her and put on a light smile before nodding at the guards to open the door. The bright sunlight, clear blue skies, and snowy grounds of the courtyard hit her like a ray of happiness.

Before her, the King and Prince of the Western Isles dismounted from their handsome steeds. The King looked as regal as ever, garbed in the colours of his country with a thick dark blue cloak around his shoulders and a gorgeous sword at his side.

Jack looked equally handsome – if not more in Elsa's eyes – in a dark grey vest, a deep blue half-cape draped over his left shoulder and secured under his right arm, and the familiar rapier belted to his waist. Elsa couldn't help it, her smile brightened even further and her eyes gleamed under the light of the sun.

The King and Prince turn when the double doors opened, King James smiled graciously while the Prince beamed at her, showing all of his brilliant white teeth.

Elsa took quick steps over to them, curtsying when she was close though.

"Your Majesty Lord King," she greeted before turning to Jack to do the same, "Lord Prince. I hope your trip was pleasant?" Elsa asked.

"Very much so, Lady Queen," the King replied, "It's an honour to see Arendelle again. It hasn't changed since the regime of the late King and Queen. Your rule is just as mighty and prosperous for your nation as your parents' were, Lady Queen."

Elsa unconsciously pulled her head higher and straightened her back, pride blooming in her heart as she beamed with a delighted smile on her face.

"You honour me with your praise, Lord King."

"Jack!" Anna cried.

The three turned to see the beautiful, now 21-year-old, Princess of Arendelle running through the open doors and leaping into the Prince of the Western Isles' open arms. Jack laughed as he spun the strawberry-blonde girl around in the air. Elsa felt a tinge of jealousy – it was wrong of her, she knew, for Anna already had a suitor. But just for a single second, she wished it was her jumping into Jack's arms. Elsa quickly pushed those thoughts aside. Besides, it wouldn't be appropriate behaviour for a Queen to jump into the arms of someone who isn't her intended love.

Right?

Elsa watched as Jack gently put Anna down. The Princess quickly turned to greet the King in a more toned down way before joining Elsa's side.

"I would love to personally show you your rooms, my Lords," Elsa started, "but you caught me at a bad time as I was in a meeting with the aristocrats of Arendelle. My sister, however, would be happy to show you in my stead."

Anna smiled and nodded, leading the way with a polite gesture of her hands.

"Just this way, Lord King."

Jack followed behind, but not before subtly brushing against Elsa's shoulder. She knew it. She was hopelessly attracted to him. No. She cannot allow the 25-year-old prince to steal her judgment. Jack leaned down to whisper in her ear with a smile. An unintentional shiver went down the Queen's spine, not from the cold but from the feeling of Jack's breath and mouth grazing her ear.

"Remember our deal, Elsa."

She smiled, turning her head and murmuring in his ear.

"I could never forget,"

She shouldn't see his expression, for Jack's face was beyond her vision, but she could see his shoulders shake in a quiet chuckle before he straightened and joined his father and Anna.

* * *

The summit between the Alliance Six consisted of Arendelle and five of their closest allies: The Western Isles, FayDelle, Newlea, Meres, and Tarvyn.

The ruling monarch of each country sat at a round table, with either their Royal Advisors or most trusted kin standing beside them. Anna standing beside Elsa and Jack beside his father.

Elsa was honestly exhausted before this meeting. There was so much to do: the conference with the Nobles of Arendelle, the open audience with her people, she also had to look over the numerous documents in preparation of this meeting with Anna that evening. Elsa barely got any sleep. Then after this, the tired Queen of Arendelle had to attend a meeting to confirm the decorations for the annual flower festival and finish writing the reports about the repairs done to the castle. Thankfully, the summit was nearly finished. She was drained, so she quietly placed her hands in her lap and crossed her legs over each other before closing her eyes, for just a second.

"Meres is right under budget with our economical spending; there is no concern with our country being in debt."

"Aelvale is requesting monetary aid from us eight in order to start the rebuild of their country after the civil war."

"The Newlea will give 600 thousand with a promise of more supplies."

"FayDelle will provide Aelvale with supplies."

"The Western Isles will give 2 million in monetary aid."

Everyone turned to face the half-dozing Queen as it was her turn to state how much assistance Arendelle will provide the recovering country.

"Lady Queen?" Jack called. Elsa snapped her eyes open and turned her head to him.

"Uh – what?"

"How much will you give to assist Aelvale, Lady Queen?" the white-haired prince asked.

Anna quickly leaned down and whispered to her a suggestion to which Elsa quickly reiterate, trusting her dear sister's judgement.

"Right, Arendelle will provide 1 million as well as a shipment of food and water to Aelvale."

Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Jack giving her a curious but concerned look. Anna gave her a comforting squeeze on her shoulder. Elsa kept her eyes low out of embarrassment but maintained her concentration on the conversation. She can't believe she dozed off in the middle of such an important conference, especially right in front of Jack. She scowled under her breath; she should be more worried about how she looked in front of the other monarchies not Jack.

"One last thing before we dismiss this meeting: Emperor Hirokazu Maki of Hestia would like to request joining our union."

"It is your call, Queen Elsa. You are the head of this Union." King James said.

Elsa straightened up, determined to save face.

"The addition of Hestia into our union is not sole my decision to make, in the Alliance of Six we are of all equal status, My Lords. We will decide via a democratic vote. However, may I suggest that we determine the economic and political status of Hestia and discuss the advantages and consequences of adding in a new member?" She said.

The Kings agreed, nodding silently to themselves.

"Should we invite the Emperor to join us for a meeting here, Lady Queen?"

"No," Elsa said, "I believe it would be best if we send someone as an ambassador to represent the Alliance of Six to Hestia – as preliminary assessment."

"I volunteer." Jack said, raising his hand. "It would be an honour to represent the Alliance Six."

"Are you sure?" King James turning around to face his son, "You do know that Emperor Hirokazu is blessed with the power of fire, right?"

Elsa frowned – she forgot that the Emperor of Hestia was graced with a power the exact opposite of hers. She was weary of him. But she never exactly feared the man. The 37-year-old Emperor had a reputation for his kindness, generosity, and serenity. The kingdom of Hestia lives in such peace and prosperity under his rule.

"It will be fine, Father." Jack said with a smile, "Emperor Hirokazu has a benevolent heart; he wouldn't even hurt a fly."

"Prince Jackson is a very good candidate, King James. He's charismatic and confident."

"Besides King James, Prince Jackson is your eldest child and heir. He should be given the opportunity to show his worth."

The King of the Western Isles' face was blank with a stern look in his eyes. But he sighed, defeated.

"Alright," he said, "I will let the Alliance decide."

"Alright," Elsa started, standing up and calling for the vote, "All in favour of Prince Jackson of the Western Isles being the ambassador for the Alliance Six in the subject of the addition of Hestia becoming a member, say 'aye.'"

"Aye."

"Aye."

"Aye."

"Aye."

Four votes in favour, including the somewhat reluctant vote from King of the Western Isles. Elsa herself didn't vote, but even if she voted for or against, the decision was made.

Elsa nodded, "The council has decided, Prince Jackson of the Western Isles is to be the ambassador of the Alliance Six. He will travel to Hestia within the next month to represent our union. The semi-annual summit of the Alliance Six has adjourned."

Elsa walked out of the room with Anna in tow. The Queen of Arendelle sighed tiredly, cracking her neck.

"You look really tired, Elsa." Anna commented.

"All of these governing processes are really taking its toll on me."

"You are the youngest ruling monarch in that room, Sis: probably the youngest in the land."

"But age shouldn't stop me from being a good Queen." Elsa reminded her younger sister.

"You are a good Queen." Anna stated, pulling Elsa to a stop and grabbing both of her hands. "You are an amazing Queen."

Elsa smiled, "With you at my side, how can I not?"

Anna beamed before throwing her arms around her platinum-blonde sister.

"Elsa!" Jack called.

Elsa and Anna broke their hug and turned to face the incoming Prince.

"Are you well?" he asked, his eyebrows upturned in concern. Elsa was surprised by how concerned he was, flattered even. She quickly cast the thought side, rationalizing that the only reason why Jack was so concerned was because he was kind and considerate in nature.

"I'm fine, Jack. Just a little tired." Elsa said with a reassuring smile.

He sighed in relief. "You're overworking yourself."

"I just told her that." Anna shouted.

"I know, I know!" Elsa said, a little bit exasperatedly, "but there is so much that needs to be done, especially around this season."

"You need to take a break." Jack said.

"I know but I need to –"

"Make the final call for decorations for the annual flower festival." Anna finished, "I can do that."

"Exactly," Jack exclaimed.

"But I also need to –"

"I also finished writing the reports for the repairs done to the castle, Elsa." Anna interrupted.

"Anna's got it all under control." Jack said with a casual flip of his hand.

"What about the –"

"Elsa, do you really want to pose for a portrait when there are dark circles under your eyes?"

"I do?" Elsa cried, her hands flying to her face.

"Hmm," Jack murmured, leaning down to take a closer look at Elsa's eyes, "not that I can see…"

"Oh please, Jack. You're a gentleman, your just being polite." Anna said, waving a hand to dismiss the white-haired prince. "You are beautiful, Elsa. We all know that. But dark circles are not a good look for you."

Jack erupted in loud chuckles.

"Just go and take the evening off, Elsa." Anna said before jogging down the hall, "I can take care of things!"

So the strawberry-blonde Princess disappeared around the corner, leaving Elsa to stand stunned and confused beside the amused Prince.

"I'll need to be off too, Elsa. My father wants to discuss my trip to Hestia." He bowed, his right arm on his shoulder and his left crossed behind his back. The silvery-white haired prince turned to leave.

"Wait –" Elsa called.

Jack turned back.

"In the courtyard, at dawn tomorrow?" she asked, "We can go to the Ice Castle."

Jack smiled brilliantly.

"See you there."

* * *

"That was embarrassing," Elsa started, as the pair strolled up the scenic mountain path leading to the Ice Castle. Of course they could have taken a carriage up the North Mountain, but both of them preferred the longer and picturesque route through the snow covered forest rather than around it. Besides, if the cold didn't bother them: then why not?

"What was?" Jack questioned, pulling back the hood of the long, dark blue cape draped over his shoulders. "Did I miss some sort of epic moment?"

Elsa scoffed, throwing the white furred-rimmed hood off her head. "No, you were there. It was during the summit. I can't believe I fell asleep."

"Oh, that." Jack said, "That's nothing, Elsa. I've done so much worse to humiliate myself."

"Really?" Elsa said, "Do tell."

"Oh no." Jack said with a chuckle, "I am not telling you the stories myself. If you want to hear stories about the things I did, you'll have to talk to Emma: she'll love to tell you everything."

"The next time I see Emma then." Elsa said, a teasing tone in her voice.

Jack turned to her with mock horror, "What have I done?"

Comfortable silence, as they strolled up the mountainside. It was a calm day in the middle of the wintery season, the snow beneath their feet crunched under their weight.

"It was my first time attending the summit of the Alliance Six." Jack started, musing over yesterday's conference, "My mother always attended at my father's side."

"No wonder we never met before."

"That and Arendelle's doors were closed for so long. The summit was always held in another country. It's amazing how much progress was made in the past two years, Elsa. You are really a great queen."

The queen in question looked away, shy because of the compliment.

"Thank you."

"Woah…" Jack murmured when they reached the Ice Castle. "This is magnificent…"

Elsa watched as Jack's jaw dropped, his eyes growing wide with excitement. He raced forward, laughing as he turned around only to beckon her with a waving arm. Elsa grinned, hitching her skirt up to dash up the stairs after the Duke of Burgess. He paused at the grand entrance, waiting for Elsa.

"After you, Your Highness." He said, gesturing towards the door. She laughed before pushing the grand doors open, revealing the brilliant, bright, and beautiful castle of her exile.

Jack's jaw dropped as an amazed laugh erupted from him. Elsa took one step into the hall before stepping aside for the white-haired prince to walk through in a daze. His eyes glimmered with exhilaration as he spun around, taking in the splendour of the castle.

"Wow." He repeated, breathlessly.

"Come on, there is more to see." Elsa said, gesturing to the spiral staircase. Jack joined her shortly, still dazzled by the icy palace. She led him through the grand hall before throwing open the doors to the balcony. The white-haired prince sighed in astonishment, a disbelieving half-smile appearing on his lips. Together they walked out onto the balcony. Elsa smiled lightly as she placed her hand on the railing and looked down upon Arendelle. Jack turned, leaning on the railing as he stared at the castle made of ice.

"This is such a glorious place, do you come out here much?" Jack asked.

"Not really." Elsa replied, turning around and sitting on the railing. "It doesn't exactly belong to me anymore."

Jack froze, slightly confused as he turned to face her. His eyebrows were raised in confusion. "What? What do you mean? I thought that you created this castle on the night of your coronation, whom else would this castle belong to?"

The Queen of Arendelle didn't reply as she met Jack's perplexed gaze calmly and coolly. Suddenly, a loud and looming roar erupted from inside the castle. The prince quickly spun around, his hand flying to the hilt of his sword as he dropped into a fighting stance.

The ice beneath their feet started to quake, but showed no signs of faltering. Still, the cautious prince refused to take any chances. He wanted stable grounds to face whatever was coming. So he reached down and grabbed the somehow-still-very-composed-queen's hand and pulled her through the doors of the balcony and into the great hall, hoping that they would make it down the staircase before confronting the threat. Elsa followed, easily keeping pace with the nervous prince beside her.

But it was too late; the menacing thumping was coming up the stairs. Jack's grip on Elsa's hand tightened as he unconsciously pulled her behind him. The anxious prince swiftly removed his sword, holding it ready at his side.

"Is there another route out of the castle?" Jack hissed.

But before Elsa could answer, a massive muscular beast of snow with sharp fangs and claws made of ice came stomping up the stairs, its steps pounding on the ground and shaking the entire structure. Jack swiftly fell into a defensive stance, a tense but determined look in his eyes.

Elsa couldn't hold it in any longer as she started laughing; clutching her stomach before pointing at her companion's freaked out expression, who now looked adorably confused.

"I'm sorry, Jack. I knew that Marshmallow was coming, I just really, really wanted to see your expression." She explained.

The prince didn't move, still frozen in utter confusion as he flipped his head between the gigantic ice monster called 'Marshmallow' and the Queen herself.

"This is Marshmallow." Elsa introduced, gesturing at beast, "This is who the castle belongs to."

Silence.

"He was the Ice Castle's guard during the days of my exile." Elsa clarified. "He protected me from the soldiers sent to bring me back. After I returned to Arendelle, Marshmallow took residence here and called it his home."

"There is probably some really crazy story behind why this gigantic, menacing snowman is called 'Marshmallow', right?"

She burst out in laughter. Marshmallow bowed to the weary prince before retreating back into the depths of the palace. After she recovered from her bout, Elsa suddenly realized that Jack was preoccupied with something – something that was between them. She glanced down, following the silent and troubled prince's gaze to find that the reason behind his silence were their intertwined hands.

Elsa didn't even notice. Perhaps it was because she was comfortable with the Prince of the Western Isles. Perhaps it was because his temperature didn't bother her. No matter, the Queen of Arendelle felt her internal temperature rising and her face heat up in a flush. She glanced up at Jack to see a range of emotions flickering on his face: contentment, confusion, apprehension, and then submission.

He let go of her hand, slowly but firmly. Her hand fell limply to her side, a mixed feeling of hurt and confusion swirling in her chest.

"Elsa…" Jack started, his eyes focusing intently on the icy designs on the floor. "Elsa… I-I haven't been fully honest with you."

Her heart stopped and a sinking feeling erupted from her chest.

"What do you mean?" she breathed.

"I didn't want to be just your friend, Elsa." He whispered.

Elsa took a step back, visions of the villagers scorn and disappointment dancing behind her eyes.

"What are you implying?"

"It wasn't my original intention –"

"What, you didn't want us to be friends, Jack? I'm – "

"No, no! I want us to be friends, it just wasn't my – though I guess my original intentions had to start with us becoming friends –"

"Jack, I don't understand – were you – were you trying to use to me –"

Elsa could see it now: Hans's face. How foolish was she to trust him, to let him hurt Anna that way? And now, even after seeing how deceitful a handsome face can be, she falls for one herself.

"No, Elsa! I would never – "

"Are you trying to get my crown?" Elsa snapped.

"No, let me explain – "

"I shouldn't have trust you! I shouldn't have –"

"No, Elsa! I wanted to court you!" Jack yelled.

Elsa froze, speechless by his screaming confession.

"W-what?"

"I wanted to court you" he repeated, softly this time. "If – if you would allow me to."

He looked away, taking a shuddering breath before meeting her eyes again.

"This isn't how I wanted to confess my intentions…" he said.

"You are just like the rest of them." Elsa whispered, stunned.

"What, what are you saying –"

"You are the Crown Prince, Jack. You are next in line for the throne and your father fully intends to give it to you. The Western Isles is a wealthy nation – just as wealthy as Arendelle is. You have nothing to gain by marrying me." Elsa cried, the words spilling from her lips urgently and carelessly.

"No, Elsa, that isn't why I wanted to –"

"Then why? Why?! If it is for my beauty, Jack. It is all that I have. My heart is colder than you think and it won't be melted by just your charm."

"No, Elsa no!" Jack quickly took steps towards her. She took one step back. "I want to court you because I was there at your coronation."

"I don't – I don't understand." Elsa whispered, breathless after her frantic and painful rant.

"I wanted to court you – to be your friend at the very least – because…" he took a pause. His eyes flickered around and he worked his jaw up and down, trying to formulate his thoughts. "Because on the night of your coronation I saw the happiness and joy on your face when you talked and laughed with Anna. But then, only minutes later, I saw the fear and the pain and the… the _shame _when you revealed your powers."

Jack slowed down, his tone becoming less desperate, "It made me think, it made me want to be someone who could make you smile and laugh that way again. It made me want to be the person who could stop all of that terror, because you have nothing to fear and nothing to be ashamed of."

He looked away, now very embarrassed of his sudden confession.

Elsa released a shuddering breath. Her eyes wide with astonishment and disbelief as her heart thumped painfully loud in her chest.

"I, I don't know what to say – I am not sure that this…"

"Elsa, I am not asking for your hand in marriage. I would never expect you to say yes to someone who you have only met several times. All I want is an opportunity."

She let her emotions get the best of her, for snow was falling forlornly inside the grand room. Jack didn't even notice – and even if he did, he probably didn't even care. Elsa turned on her heels, pacing out the balcony once again. She placed her hands on the railing, using it as support as she tried to clear her thoughts and formulate her words. She felt Jack following her, but he kept a respectable distance.

She still couldn't believe what happened. Jack's confession stunned her to the point where the young Queen could no longer think straight. She admitted: she was attracted to him – drawn to his charm, charisma, and tender personality. But she never once considered him as a suitor; it was an idyllic thought – a far-away fantasy that she refused to let cross her mind. She kept her heart closed from the world for so long that the thought of exposing it…._frightened_ her.

"But I am not someone who can be loved – Jack," she whispered, knowing well enough that he can hear. She pulled her hands to her chest as if trying to protect herself. "I don't think that I… that I can give my heart away."

She heard his slow and careful footsteps coming towards her. She turned to face him, waiting for his reply. Jack slowly took one of her hands in both of his, wrapping his long and lanky fingers around her's before pulling it to his chest. He met her eyes then: a stormy ocean meeting a calm sky. He smiled, tenderly and softly.

"Then…" he whispered, his tone so sure and so confident that he found the answer, "then I'll give you mine."

* * *

_Someone once told me that everyone's heart is like a snowflake: delicate, unique, beautiful, and easily melted by love. Perhaps Jack will teach me to love. Perhaps he will melt my hardened and frozen snowflake to reveal a beautiful and warm heart. And perhaps I will let him. _

_Fin_

_Nocturne: The First Movement_

* * *

**Author's Note:** It took a long time for me to post this chapter, and I know that I said that I would write a Christmas Special, but for the love of me, no matter how hard I try I cannot come up with an acceptable ending to that story. I am not satisfied with the results of the one-shot that I have written so I refuse to post something half-heartedly.

Thus I took the time to write a fairly long chapter of Nocturne. This marks the ending of the First Movement of Nocturne; however, it isn't the end of the story. Nocturne will be a story-arc that will consist of three to four movements. I will also take this time to thank you Amaya of ObsidianTheatre for all her help in not only editing every single chapter but also helping me flush out Elsa's emotions and the dialogue for this chapter. Without her, I am nothing.

Thank you to:

**AyameKistune, Miki Fubuki, sakura-fai, DarkbladerX666, Hawky, rokusan23, Dragowolf, harrypotter1998, DeniseArgon, I' . , Guest, MissMariiF, HiWorldItsHinata, JoPoGirlsKickAss, Nikumareyaku, PriscilaOrglene, CocoVanillaMilk, MahawayTheArcher, .fangirl, Guest (#2), Jabamaca Guest, lethalshikaino, Allanna Stone, Obsidiantheatre, Guest FTG, **and **KiTeLLe360 **

For reviewing the previous chapter! I can't believe I have reached 103 reviews for this story already, you guys are truly amazing and I hope you have enjoyed the journey thus far. Honestly. I'm serious when I say how happy and thankful I am when you guys review.

**DarkbladerX666: **Unfortunately, you are right. Jack won't have any of his normal powers in this verse.

**rokusan23: **Ahaha! That is awesome! Frozen: bringing couples together since December 2013.

**Dragowolf: **Don't worry, things will be explained in due time when it comes to Jack's condition. How did you like their next meeting though?

**HiWorldItsHinata:** With Anna's hair, according to Frozen's Wikipedia site, her hair is strawberry blonde. And Wikipedia is a very reliable source….not really… nope. But I'll go with it. If Disney creates a profile that will state Anna's true hair colour, then I will go back and change everything. But for now, I think I am going to keep it at strawberry blonde. And for Pitch's appearance, fear not: he is coming to ruin everything very, very soon.

Until next time!

Cordially,

_EireneHarmonia_


	9. Nocturne: The Second Movement - Part I

Disclaimer: This work of fan fiction uses characters from Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood, and Frozen which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, and the Walt Disney Company respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

_Why are you like this to me, what are you saying?_

_All the things we talk about go to sky_

_The words I have never said_

_The words I didn't know I'd say as I cried _

_I like you, what do I do? _

– IU

* * *

Good Day – IU

* * *

Nocturne: The Second Movement – Part I

It was calm and polite farewell to the royals of the Western Isles. All the other monarchies left the day after the summit, for they had a longer ways to travel than that of King James and Prince Jack. The father and son stayed for another two days to enjoy the winters of Arendelle, but, unfortunately, a short holiday is all a ruler can afford: there were many obligations and issues to attend to.

So Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff saw them off in the middle of the castle courtyard. The king and prince had to ride through the village in order to get down to the ports – for that was how they arrived. The guards and servants had already moved their luggage to the ship; all that was left was for them to come and the ship to cast off.

"I pray you will have a safe journey home, Lord King,' Elsa said, as King James kissed her hand.

"You have my gratitude, Lady Queen," he replied, "Thank you for the pleasant stay. I hope you will come to visit the Western Isles soon." Behind his father, Jack nodded fervently with a brilliant smile and a suggestive wink. Out of the corner of her eyes, Elsa saw Anna try so very hard, but failing to hold in her laughter. She, herself, was fighting the rising giggle in her stomach and blush on her cheeks.

"We will, Lord King."

And with that, the King of the Western Isles swept his cape around and headed to the gates to mount his steed. Jack quickly took his father's place in front of the Arendelle company. He started by bidding both Kristoff and Anna farewell and forcing them to promise to come visit soon before turning his attention on the fidgeting queen.

Elsa stared at the ground, trying to keep her heart rate in check and fighting the blush from rising to her checks as the memories of the days before playing over and over behind her eyes.

Anna suddenly cleared her throat, looking around as if she heard something. The three standing there turned their attention to the strawberry-blonde princess.

"Do you hear that? Is someone calling us?" she asked. Kristoff narrowed his eyes as he strained his hearing.

"What? I don't hear anything, -"

"I think someone is calling us, Kristoff,"

"I don't hear anything at all, Anna, are you sure that you aren't - ow!" the ice-harvester cried when his girlfriend elbowed him in the gut.

"Come on," Anna hissed between her teeth as she grabbed his arm and dragged him off. Both Jack and Elsa knew exactly what Anna was doing; the 21 year old wasn't very subtle.

But they let it slide, Jack waving goodbye as the pair walked back to the castle. Elsa didn't particularly mind. She wasn't scared of being along with Jack after what happened at the Ice Castle. She was just a little shy and awkward around him now.

Jack returned his attention to her, watching as she clasped her hands stiffly in front of her. He reached for one, his movements clear and slow so he didn't alarm her. Her eyes followed his hand as she let him take one hand in both of his, caressing her fingers before bending to press his lips against her knuckles. The gesture was just as novel as the first, just as gentle, and just as tender.

"I was serious." he whispered, looking up at her, "about everything I said yesterday."

Elsa raised her eyes from their joined hands to meet his, the sincerity of his words shining through his eyes. She smiled back, softly and gently.

"I know." she said softly, "I don't doubt your words, Jack. I'm just...I just need some time to think."

"You can take all the time you need, Elsa." Jack said, "I'll wait." He let go of her hand then, raising to his full height before bowing, "I hope to see you soon, Lady Queen." he said formally, "thank you for your generosity and hospitality."

He turned to leave.

She frantically reached out, before catching herself in the act. Instead, Elsa cupped her hands around her mouth.

"Write to me!" she yelled after him.

He turned, smiling cheerfully. "I will!"

* * *

_January 19__th_

_Dear Elsa, _

_How are you? I hope that you are taking the time to rest. As Anna said, you'll get dark circles under your eyes – not that I have noticed any (honestly). _

_This shouldn't have taken as long as it should. As soon as we arrived home, mother wanted me to send a letter to Emperor Hirokazu right away on my arrival as ambassador next month. The Emperor replied by insisting that I come during the spring months when the foliage is in full bloom and a spectacular sight to see. My mother is adamant, however, that I go to Hestia within the winter months when it would be safer for me due to my 'condition'. _

_My return answer to the Emperor resulted in him telling me that I shouldn't come now because it is the season for the flu in Hestia. He promises that the illness will be controlled by summer and I should come then. It's a little concerning to me, for Emperor Hirokazu seems so adamant for me to come during the summer. I don't understand why, but I do know that I won't look forward the meeting. But there isn't much that I can do. _

_As the heir to the throne, I will have to face many challenges and responsibilities that come with such a status. My mother doesn't like it; she's overly concerned about my safety, especially meeting someone with such powers. I, however, trust Emperor Hirokazu. I've meet him once at a party in Havenmoor, before it fell to the plague. He is a kind man._

_Waiting to hear from you soon, _

_Jack _

* * *

_January 29__th_

_Oh Jack! _

_I, Elsa, (the magnificent queen of Arendelle, because who else would I be? It's obviously me), awaited your letter with baited breath. You should have seen me pacing around the castle, Jack; seriously, I practically was leaping whenever the courier came about. _

_I knew that my charm and beauty caught your eye – I knew it! I can see the way that you look at me with those deep crystal, blue eyes. I can assure you, the parchment maker's wife has been buying herself a new dress or two as of late! You should see the pile of half written letters in the Queen's chambers! I have been mulling about my room attempting to craft the perfect "professional, but charming" letter that can possibly be written. Yet, unfortunately, each letter is as dreadfully boring as the last. So I decided to take my sweet, lovely, beautiful, charming, charismatic, sister Anna's advice and profess the so very, very obvious feelings I have for you directly (you'd think I would have don't it sooner, I can be a little stubborn can't I?). Anyway! You should come back quickly and shower me in roses, and diamonds, and chocolate (lots, and lots of chocolate)! _

_So very deeply, and truly in love,  
Elsa _

* * *

_January 29__th_

_Dear Jack, _

_Don't use the official messenger birds for our correspondence, for without the royal seal of the King, I am not the one who will read the letter first. My Royal Advisor was stunned as to why the Prince of the Western Isles is so concerned for my well-being. For our private letters, I have arranged for an ice-bird to travel between us. It would make communication much faster – though I would advise against writing about confidential political information. _

_I, too, am troubled by the news of Emperor Hirokazu's reply. I have never met Emperor Hirokazu before, but many have told me about how accommodating he is. It's strange how he insists on postponing your visit. No matter, I am certain that he has good reason for it. He is a reputable man, as you said, Jack._

_I am well – as well as a queen could be during such eventful times. Arendelle's annual Flower Festival is in two months' time and it has been especially chaotic this year because of how many royals and sovereigns are attending. We plan to make the festival the biggest and most extravagant to date. It's straining our budget and causing a bigger headache than it should. But I hope it will all be worth it. The people will enjoy it, and it will get Arendelle back on the map as being a prosperous, generous, and beautiful nation. _

_Sincerely_

_Elsa _

* * *

_February 6__th_

_Dear Elsa, _

_I fear there has been a slight mishap in our letter exchange. Someone has gotten word of our form of communication and impersonated you. I have attached the document here. _

_Be kind to the perpetrator, Elsa, I am sure she meant no harm._

_Yours, _

_Jack _

* * *

_February 13__th_

_Dear Jack, _

_I am truly and utterly sorry for my sister's behavior. I am appalled that she would commit such an act and you can be assured that she will be properly punished (reading through numerous letters from the Duke of Weasleton begging Arendelle to trade with them again is kind, is it not?). _

_I hope that you were not offended in anyway. I, for one, am very much humiliated by her words. I hope you understand that her words are not true. I did not pace around the castle waiting for your letter nor did I waste countless pieces of parchment trying to write a letter to you. I have no idea how Anna would think such things: does she see me as a Queen who spends her free time fretting over perfectly platonic letters between two people who may or may not have feelings for each other? _

_Also, I fear that the rumours of your courtship have started due to her actions. I hope you weren't trying to keep it a secret._

_Cordially, _

_Elsa._

_PS. Enclosed the letter of 'apology' (if you can call it that) that I had Anna write for you._

* * *

_February 13__th_

_Dear Jack, _

_I wish to apologize for my childish behaviour (though it was very, very fun). I do understand that impersonating the Queen is an offense punishable by the law. However, I must insist that I express my support for you in wooing my spoilsport sister. _

_Elsa is glaring angrily from behind my shoulder again as I write this, so I suppose I should add some more niceties to satisfy her. I swear on Arendelle to never, ever, again meddle with either, your or Elsa's private letters, not only could I be called to court for treason, but because I am a sweet, sophisticated princess whom only writes professionally boring letters to people who intend to read professionally boring letters from me. Oh, and I wish you the best luck on your upcoming journey to Hestia. _

_Sincerely (not sincerely),  
Anna_

_PS: I was serious about the chocolate. _

* * *

_February 21__st_

_Dear Elsa, _

_First, I am honoured that you have acknowledged me as a suitor. As for the rumours it is entirely your decision whether you wish to deny them or not. I had no intention of keeping my feelings for you hidden, Elsa. I had no reason to. _

_Anna's behaviour however, makes me wonder if Emma might do the same in the future. She has wondering as to why I have been cooped in my study all day, writing to whom and as to why I am smiling so much as I read. If you get a letter that isn't as 'platonic' as usual, it's most likely Emma. _

_Also there is no need to apologize, Elsa because there was no harm done. Honestly, I was quite amused by Anna's antics. Though I am concerned: you should use more parchment, Elsa, do you want the wife of the parchment maker to go hungry? I wouldn't want for the poor woman to own one less dress due to your lack of interest! _

_Always yours, _

_Jack_

* * *

_March 1__st_

_Dear Jack, _

_You tease me. _

_I am sorry for the delay between letters; it is just that I have been so very busy with preparations for the upcoming Flower Festival. It has been so chaotic; the florists have been so on edge, I don't blame them but it is frustrating when they follow me around the castle asking if I prefer red camellias and begonias or yellow chrysanthemums and hyacinths to garnish the fountain. Then after I give my opinion, they persist, insisting that the other option is clearly better! _

_And the guests have been slowly streaming in for the festival as well, so the castle is a bustle of activity. It's strange, the castle hasn't been this full since my coronation three years ago, and even then, it was only for one day. It's odd, having so many people stay until the day of the festival which takes place on March 21__st__. I hope it will be a bright and sunny day. It's been gloomy here in Arendelle as of late, raining consistently for the past week. Hopefully it will clear up for the festival. _

_Did you know that the Flower Festival is supposed to be a romantic meeting place for couples? Or at least that is what I was told. Anna is going with Kristoff of course; those two have become almost inseparable. Olaf has found a companion in our ice-bird as well: even Sven has found a date (a lovely reindeer by the name of Helga)! My Royal Advisors (and Anna) have also suggested (more like strongly forced) that I find someone to attend the festival with. There is a tradition that the King and Queen must carry out during the event, however, over the past two years Anna and Kristoff has been taking over my duties during the festival because I haven't had an escort. This year, my Advisors and Anna have been pushing me to find someone, but due to the rumours of our affections for one another, they suggest that I ask you. _

_You don't have to if you cannot find the time to travel here, Jack. I understand that you are busy. Besides, if you do come, then this will mean that we are publically announcing our relationship right? I mean, it is a large step and I won't offended if you don't want to, Jack. I understand completely. The Flower Festival is no big deal, I mean I have been swamped with planning this for the past three months, and, I think I'll just end the letter here. _

_Yours, _

_Elsa _

* * *

Jack's letter arrived the same day that Elsa sent her's with the implied request. She watched as the beautiful ice-bird swept once around the room before landing agilely on a corner of her desk, offering a tiny piece of parchment clasped in its mouth.

The Queen of Arendelle frowned. Jack's letters were always enclosed in an envelope and sealed with the mark of the Prince of the Western Isles. It was strange and worrisome that he sent nothing more than a small piece of parchment. Elsa took the small roll of paper, undoing the black ribbon with haste before quickly unfurling the sheet.

On the paper, were five words, five simple words from him. There was no date, no greeting, and no salutations. Just five simple words that made her heart leap.

_It would be my honour._

* * *

**Author's Note: **I am sorry for how long this chapter took. I am going to try and update every Wednesday until Valentines. But I make no promises. The new semester for university started again so I will have to divide my time between volunteering, writing, and my studies (neglecting my social life while I am at it, who I am kidding, this is my social life...)

I also moved the chapters around, so Ballade isn't in between The First Movement of Nocturne. Hopefully, this makes things a little bit clearer.

Also please, please thank **Amaya of Obsidian Theatre** for this chapter. For without her, this chapter would have been so boring and so dull. She was the one who came up with the idea of having Anna hijack the letters. She also forced me to flush out the letters and gave me the will power to keep mowing through this chapter.

And you guys. Your reviews. You make me blush and then puff up like a proud Mama bird. Thank you so, so, so, so much!

**Aratai**: Ahaha! Thank you so, so much for the praise! Seriously, you make me so, so happy! I'm really glad that you are having fun reading this because I am having a lot of fun writing this!

**Jabamaca Guest: **I'm so happy that you enjoyed this chapter. Nocturne: The First Movement - Part VI was by far the hardest and longest chapter to write due to how much emotion and stuff I had consider for Elsa. Thank you so much for the extremely high rating and hope that my future chapters may earn ratings just as high! Thank you so much for your support, praise, and thoughts!

**Aria: **I'm glad that you enjoyed it! Thank you for your praise and support.

**Hazel Jackson: **Thank you so much for your praise!

**ShieldPatronus:** Thank you so, so much for your praise and support!

**MissMariiF:** Thank you so much for your praise and support. I am really happy that you think that I have managed to keep Elsa and Jack in character and that you like my style of writing. Pitch's chapter is next, get ready for it.

**GuestFTG:** Thank you so, so much for your praise and support (I am going to say this to every single person). And I agree, being Queen or a sovereign in general would be so stressful, can you imagine if they had to go to war?

**hyesui: **Oh my gosh, I am so flattered that someone would take the time and the effort to make a gif for this story. It's really well done, thank you so much! I also think that your post has gotten me more readers for _Ouvertüre _as well! I hope you will enjoy the journey to come!

Guest: Thank you so much for your praise and support. Unfortunately, I am not too sure what website you are referring me too because Fanfiction doesn't allow for links, I think. Thank you so much for helping me with my facts for the story!

Until next time guys!

**Please review, follow, and favourite!**

Cordially,

_Eirene_


	10. Nocturne: The Second Movement - Part II

Disclaimer: This work of fan fiction uses characters from Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood, and Frozen which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, and the Walt Disney Company respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

_Harmony is, harmony is, harmony is not with us _

_Harmony is not with us, living Hell is coming. _

– Shiro Sagisu, _Incantation _

* * *

Intense Nervousness – Vampire Knight OST

* * *

Nocturne: The Second Movement – Part II

A meeting with King Kozmotis Pitchiner Black to discuss matters of the country and world was always a grim affair.

It was a gloomy room, lit only by an intricate, low hanging, black, metal chandelier. The candlelight bathed the room in a soft glow – too dim to be warm, too bright to be comforting. It was eerie – everything about the Nightmare King's palace was eerie.

The nobles, spies, and advisors of the Empire of Night slowly and cautiously filed into the darkly lit room. Other than the unnervingly beautiful chandelier, the only piece of furniture in the room was a long, handsome, rectangular table of dark wood lined with nearly two dozen ornate chairs. But there were only four of them coming in: the Empire of Night was a small kingdom. The aristocrats tensely took their seats around the table, looking up only to take short, fleeting glances at Lord Kozmotis Pitchiner Black of the Empire of Night.

The King wore a thick, black cloak around his shoulders, it flowed over the throne and pooled in a shadowy mass on the stone floor. The cloak made it seem as though the King was part of the murky shadows himself. He lounged on a throne of ebony wood and fabric at the head of the room; his chin in his palm, his eyes closed in boredom, and a disconcertingly calm aura around him.

As soon as they took their seats, the Nightmare King opened his eyes. The four stiffened, trying to meet the Lord's unkind, unnerving, and apathetic yellow eyes. King Kozmotis Pitchiner Black watched as the aristocrats nearly cowered in their seats before him. They tried to look confident, with their backs straight and stiff, their breaths slow and ragged as they attempted to control their furious hearts. They tried to keep the King's eerie gaze, but they knew he could smell the fear: it practically dripped off of them.

It was invigorating. It was the only reason why he dealt with them. He enjoyed these meetings just for the amount of fear he induced by his presence.

"M-my Lord King," one finally said, his words echoing and resonating within the great, gloomy room. "What is it that you would like to know?"

King Kozmotis Pitchiner Black moved slowly, for the longer he dragged out this meeting, the more uneasy they became and the more terror rips though. Pitch crossed his legs and folded his hands in front of him: the sheer image of control and power.

"What is important enough for the King of the Empire of Night to know?" He asked, each word enunciated with stony delicacy.

"Th-there has been an earthquake in Newlea, My Lord."

"How large?" Pitch asked, interested by the news.

"Enough to bring down much of the castle – many were killed, My Lord."

He smiled to himself. Perhaps he will travel there for a time, to watch how it all went down: to instill chaos – a rebellion. Yes, a rebellion will do nicely in Newlea, especially when the ruler's fortress has been so severely weakened.

"Havenmoor is recovering after the plague, My Lord. No one will travel to the country though and ports and roads are still closed off, but it is recovering, My Lord."

"Aelvale?" Pitch asked, bored by the news in Havenmoor.

"Aelvale is recovering swiftly," another said, "there are many countries offering monetary aid, including a large sum from the Alliance Six."

His eyes narrowed at this. Of course he knew that Aelvale was rebuilding itself after the war. He just never thought the Alliance Six would get involved. They were so closed off before, always keeping to themselves…until three years ago, when Arendelle opened its doors.

"What of Arendelle?"

"Ah, there have been many rumours, Your Excellency, about Queen Elsa of Arendelle."

"Many say that she is in a secret relationship."

"Yes, My Lord, rumours say that Prince Jackson Overland Frost of the Western Isles is courting the Queen."

_Jackson. _

"And he is receiving her attention."

_Prince Jackson Overland Frost._

So, not only did this boy manage to escape death, but is now interfering with Pitch's latest game?

Red appeared on the edge of the Nightmare King's vision as anger rose within the depths of his body and mind. A ferocious growl ripped through his lips as he slammed his fists onto the table. He stood quickly, sweeping the dark cape around and pacing to the end of the room. He wrenched the doors of the balcony open and slammed a fist down onto the railing.

That stupid boy. That stupid_, stupid_ _boy. _

The Nightmare King will not allow this to happen.

"E-excuse me," a noble said, having risen from the table and was hovering anxiously at the doorway of the balcony. "My Lord, may I – "

But the man never got to finish his sentence for Pitch had tossed a dagger at him. The blade whizzed past the man's face, cutting his cheek and slicing a corner of his ear. Pitch suddenly appeared before the man, growling dangerously in his ear.

"How dare you interrupt me?" Pitch hissed, "Do you have the slightest idea of who I am? Of what I can do?"

The pathetic noble whimpered, begging the Nightmare King for his life as Pitch cornered the cowering man, holding a dagger to his throat.

Suddenly, a thought came to him.

A relationship.

The Queen of Arendelle, Dominion of Ice and Snow, is in a 'relationship' with Prince Jackson.

Perhaps, just perhaps this isn't as bad as he thought. Perhaps he might be able kill two birds with one stone, to get rid of this boy once and for all.

Pitch dropped the dagger as it clattered to the floor noisily. The noble fell to his feet, groveling before the King.

"Thank you, My Lord. Thank you for your mercy." he babbled, but the King could care less. He slowly made his way back to the throne, sitting down with a flourish of his cape.

"Gentlemen," he started an apologetic smile on his face, "I apologize for my rash behaviour."

They all shifted uncomfortably for not only was the Lord apologizing, but he was also _smiling._

"Tell me," Pitch asked, "tell me more about Prince Jackson Frost."

"He is 25 years old, My Lord, loved by his people and heir to the throne of the Western Isles. He was recently appointed as Ambassador of the Alliance Six in a meeting with Emperor Hirokazu Maki of Hestia."

"Many years ago, he was said to have fallen through a frozen lake but managed to survive somehow."

"There have been many stories as to how he survived such a terrible fall through ice. Some say that the moon saved him, granting him life again after seeing how he sacrificed it all for his sister. Some say that a goddess of ice and snow kissed him after falling in love with him. She revived him and granted him mystical powers."

"But the most astonishing claim is that it was the Lady of Ice and Snow herself, Queen Elsa of Arendelle, who saved him."

"But no matter what the story is, of one thing that is certain: Prince Jackson of the Western Isles is no longer entirely human, but a being who has been touched by magic."

Pitch leaned back in his throne, closing his eyes in thought. Emperor Hirokazu: Pitch remembered how renowned the Emperor's powers were. He was loved by his people and Hestia grew to become a prosperous, healthy, happy and beautiful nation. That disgusted the Nightmare King to no end. And so, the Prince is planning on a visit to Hestia? A cruel and sardonic smile curled on his lips as a dark plan formed in his mind. Why not give him a _warm _welcome?

"The Prince lived because of magic?" The Nightmare King murmured, "Well then, our game just got a little more interesting."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Pitch Black is scheming again, what will happen? I honestly had a lot of fun writing Pitch's chapter, probably because I saw Jude Law walking around and getting angry rather than Kozmotis Pitchiner Black himself.

Wow I can't believe this story has reached 204 favourites, 284 follows, and 174 reviews.

175 reviews! Thank you so much, everyone, for your kind words and dedication to _Ouvertüre in Snow._

Thank you to (takes a deep breath):

**rokusan23, Arialene, Hawky, PriscilaOrglene, Jelly Princess, sakura-fai, Senyor Fier Mensheir, Anon, Miki Fubuki, Hysteria Rogers, Jelsashippaftw, Slake13, Dragowolf, DeniseAgron, Guest #1, CocoVanillaMilk, Jabamaca Guest, Guest FTG, MiGoreng, JoPoGirlsKickAss, Aratai, ForeverDelighted, Starshinesoldier, aonoKenshi, piinkblush, Bluestar'sFire, fearthetree, Guest #2, Guest #3, lambtastic, **and **blendedhappymeal**

for your guys reviews! (pant, pant)

**Sakura-fai:** Ahaha, I am honoured that you would take time away from your studies to read my story! We will see who Emperor Hirokazu turns out to be, very, very soon. Study hard and study well! But always remember to take short breaks!

**Jabamaca Guest: **You are becoming one of my favourite reviewers. Thank you so much for the grammatical critiques, I honestly really appreciate it. I went back and fixed the mistake that you mentioned, but I highly doubt that I will be able to find any others… (my grammar is terrible). If you catch any other mistakes in my chapters, feel free to tell me! And for future reference, I'm a 'ma'am'. Ahaha.

**Guest (uh, the one who helped me with my facts):** I checked out the Disney Wiki site. It was the one that I always resort to when I need help with details and such. Thank you for your help, praise, and support!

**Snowbunny**: Oooh, you just made me fangirl like crazy. I loved that picture! Thank you so much!

**Lambtastic: **Is my Canadian showing through? I am not too certain when it comes to converting Celsius to Fahrenheit, but perhaps you misread. I am certain that I wrote it was negative 22 degrees Fahrenheit which would equate to negative 30 degrees Celsius according to Google (the most reliable source in my research) not just 22 degrees Fahrenheit which does equate to negative 5 degrees Celsius though.

Until next time!

**Please favourite, follow, and review!**

Cordially,

_Eirene_


End file.
